A Trip for the Ages
by teleporttomich
Summary: It has to be hard for Ichigo Kurosaki to look his best friend in the eye, especially since he's sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend. What will happen though, when a school trip leads to secrets being exposed?
1. Itinerary Set

A/N: Hello again! I'm really excited about this fiction because this is something that I have been working on for a while now. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this.

Warning: This story will be very AU (high school fic); lemon-zest later in the chapter.

_Italics _thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1- _**Itinerary set**_

He stood there with the trip itinerary in one hand and his girlfriend's hand in the other. He tried to suppress his yawn but failed- this did not go unnoticed by the director. "Mr. Kurosaki, do you have a problem with the way I run things in this band?"

Ichigo coughed slightly, letting go of Orihime's hand as he did so, "No, Kuchiki, I do not; its just that since we're all in high school I would like to think that we can all read the information that is printed on the sheet without having you spoon feed it to us... but I guess I'm wrong." The entire band turned back to the head director awaiting his reaction.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki if that is the case then why don't you come up here and explain to us what this itinerary is all about." Ichigo began to walk towards the podium when he was stopped mid-stride. "Not you Mr. Kurosaki," Byakuya spat out the name with such contempt and malice Ichigo slightly flinched, "the other Kurosaki… your father." Ichigo watched with slight adoration and embarrassment as his father began to summarize the itinerary- exactly how Byakuya had done it." Once he was done, Byakuya stepped back onto the podium, "Now that _that _has been settled onto the chaperones. We will have 9 chaperones, 3 on each bus. I and Kurosaki will be the directors on this trip with you all. Mr. Ukitake, Mr. Aizen, Mr. Urahara, Ms. Yoruichi, my wife Hisana, Mr. Kenpachi, and Mr. Ryuken will also be accompanying us on this trip. Any questions… comments?" After a small silence, Byakuya continued, "Okay then… dismissed. Remember Thursday night 7pm we depart; bring your stuff with you when you come to school that morning."

Ichigo rushed to the back of the band hall into the infamous "tuba room" where all his friends would meet him. "Ichigo," a shout came from the left as he walked into the room. He spun Orihime around as she laughed and squealed with delight. "Oh my… I can not wait until Thursday… and we get to make our own food. That's going to be so much fun, right, Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded, aimlessly not really paying attention to Orihime's rambling but rather seeking a small girl with black hair and azure eyes.

"Looking for something?" The seductive voice startled Ichigo out of his search.

"Not anymore." He smiled knowingly and Rukia blushed slightly.

"Are you planning on getting us caught?" Ichigo's smile changed from one that oozed sex appeal to one that was replete with arrogance.

"No, but the way you were screaming and moaning last night left me to think otherwise." Rukia smirked slightly.

"I'm pretty sure it did, Mr. Kurosaki, now if you'll excuse me I have to find my boyfriend and you have to go back to your girlfriend." Ichigo nodded as the surreptitious couple parted ways.

* * *

_Karakura's Institute for the Athletes and Fine Arts_ was buzzing about the band trip to Breckenridge, CO. The school's programs had always gone to Disneyland or New York City for some overrated bland concert and activity; but this year was different- they actually get to ski down part of the Summit! As Thursday approached, teachers grew weary at handing out big projects/assignments for they feared that half of the class would forget to do it. 

"Man! I so wish I could go!" Keigo's whiny voice could be heard throughout the cafeteria.

"Let it go, Keigo. Your parents couldn't pay for the trip and Byakuya said you didn't qualify for the voucher." Rukia said in a dry monotone voice while feeding Renji simultaneously.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Keigo jumped to his feet pointing an accusatory finger at Rukia, "I made State- 2nd chair okay? State! And he's telling me I can't go?" Rukia sighed and slid off Renji's lap, much to his disappointment.

"Look, no one is disputing your musical abilities- you're fucking great. I'll give you that but academically- you suck. You had a 53 in Advanced Calculus." Keigo shook his head.

"But that's an AP class! He should've been willing to overlook that one if that was the case."

Ichigo sat there staring intently at the couple, two tables away from him. _How the hell can they be so damn comfortable doing _that _here? _Matsumoto Rangiku sat on the lap of her boyfriend Ichimaru Gin. Ichigo presumed she took the role of a vacuum the way she was sucking his face off. He then watched in horror as Ichimaru pulled her tank top down exposing her pearly white bra. Ichigo shook his head, _that girl has gone way too far. _As if on cue, Matsumoto slid underneath the table and slurping sounds could be heard from where Ichigo was. Ichigo tried not to vomit on the table but it was hard not to especially since he kept seeing Matsumoto from when she first arrived to the Matsumoto now.

She came from a well off family: mother was a lawyer, father was a doctor. She had enrolled in _Karakura _about a year and a half ago and all the guys fell in the love with her. Her hourglass figure drew attention to her gigantic breasts- making her eye (and arm) candy for the upperclassmen. It was known, however, that she was not that type of girl (at first) - fending off guys who tried to grope her. Everyone assumed that she would end up with Hitsugaya- the guy that she followed and flirted with the most; but when he started dating Hinamori, nobody could guess the guy she would end up with. Enter Ichimaru Gin arrogant Trumpet section leader, he- unlike Matsumoto- did not come from an outlandish family, so he had to make up for that fact by being the best trumpet player in the state of Texas. He was not like throughout the school, because his omnipresent arrogance and his obtuse behavior.

Ichigo turned away, disgust etched on his face as Ichimaru's moans and groans became louder and louder- still not drawing the attention of his fellow classmates or teachers. "You seem upset." Ichigo dropped his head refusing to look ahead at the salacious scene ahead of him.

"It's just those two. I mean they're always doing _something_ in the cafeteria. Don't we have a strict PDA rule?" Uryuu sat in front of Ichigo, who could not see Matsumoto rise up from under the table, her mouth glistening with Ichimaru's cum.

"Yes, we do but her parents have the entire district in their back pocket so the administrators are willing to overlook something like that." Uryuu said, pointing his thumb to the couple behind him. "But that is neither here nor there… so are you still fucking Rukia?"

Ichigo's eyes widened drastically, "shh…damnit Uryuu. I knew I should not have told you."

Uryuu shrugged, "It's not as though you had a choice- especially since I caught you mid-thrust." A slight shade of pink appeared Ichigo's cheeks: he did not discussing his relationship with Rukia- even though it was with Uryuu who was gay.

Uryuu Ishida- the brilliant saxophone player who was also the biggest player in the school. Known for his untraditional beauty and Gazelle-like stride he uses both girls and boys to his advantage. He usually used girls for favors- both sexual and platonic; and guys for money and sex. Ichigo often wondered openly how Uryuu had not caught anything. "Think about it, Kurosaki, my dad owns a hospital- I pretty much have all the medical files on all the students at this school." He said one day after rehearsal, when Ichigo confronted him about that issue.

"So are you?" Ichigo shook himself from his reverie.

"What?"

"Are you still fucking Azure eyes or not?" Ichigo nodded, slightly cursing himself for allowing Uryuu to give Rukia that nickname as he did so.

"Yes, if you really must know."

Uryuu laughed slightly, "Well if that is the case tell Rukia to cut Renji loose so that I can have him. You know I have a thing for blondes and redheads." He then gestured to both Renji and Hitsugaya who were both frantically working on the Calculus homework that was due next period. Ichigo turned to the two and then back to Uryuu who had a devilish grin plastered on his face. Ichigo returned the grin and shook his head.

"I might have said yes- if it was not for that smile. I know you too well Uryuu, you've got something up your sleeve." He shouted the last few words over the bell, which signaled lunch was over. Uryuu smirked as he locked eyes with Renji who smirked back at him.

_Oh Ichigo you have no idea.

* * *

_

A/N: There you have the first chapter! Two things to point out that will be throughout this story: the directors go by their last names (when they are talking to with the students or vice versa), also I am not a big fan of Ichimaru/Matsumoto stories that portray them as a pure couple (like Ichigo/Rukia or Ichigo/Orihime), so my story will have a dark/seedy tone when they are involved (sexual scenes will probably always be going on with those two… if they're together). Chapter two will hopefully be updated by New Years.

Please Review!!


	2. They're Packed

A/N: This chapter will probably be a hazy chapter in terms of what is actually going on, but next chapter should be very interesting (think of this in terms of a filler… but with good content). Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Heck no, I do not own Bleach that privilege belongs to Tite Kubo.

Again… _italics _mean thoughts or (in this case) text messages

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

Chapter 2-_** They're packed…**_

Ichigo glanced down at his Samsung slider. _One new message- Rukia_ was displayed on the screen. _What time do you want to meet up? _He raised an eyebrow and typed his reply.

_I dunno before 2:30, because I gotta go to "work." _Rukia smirked slightly, realizing that he couldn't work today- being the day of the trip.

_Oh ok well how about before you go to work; 'Kuya wants me to help check bags before we go on the trip. _

_Okay well I start to get ready for work at 2:30 so maybe about 2:00?_

_Sure. _Ichigo put his phone away smiling to himself as he did so.

"We don't have that much time…" Rukia said fumbling with his jeans.

"I know… blowjob?" Rukia nodded, kissing Ichigo feverishly, moving along his jaw line, his chest, and then the hem of his boxers. She pulled down his boxers after a moment of hesitation; she immediately latched her lips to his shaft and began to move up and down slowly. _Knock knock knock…_

"Ichigo, are you excited about your trip…" Yuzu Kurosaki walked in to see her brother getting serviced by a girl that was not his girlfriend. Rukia's eyes widened, she turned her to see Yuzu standing there, confusion clearly etched on her face. "I-I think I'll just go." Yuzu said quickly before rushing out of Ichigo's room. Rukia immediately stood up and began to fix her bra and shirt which had become undone during their haste, while Ichigo was busy fixing his boxers and jeans; his dick became instantly limp when his sister walked, killing the "mood." Rukia managed to get herself situated before Ichigo and was making her exit- out of his second story window. She landed gracefully and began to run down the street as quickly as her legs would carry her. Ichigo dropped his head on his pillow, one thought going through his mind.

_Damn… now I have to listen to dad tell me about sex…again!

* * *

_

Yoruichi Shihouin walked swiftly towards the band hall, her daughter Soi Fong walking four strides ahead of her. She entered the band hall to see all of the luggage placed along the hallway towards the exit where the buses would be. "Ms. Shihouin!" Isshin's booming voice came from the office of the directors, "Please come in, we were just about to tell you the assignments for the chaperones." As Yoruichi stepped into the room, she felt a pair of eyes upon her back; she turned to see Urahara Kisuke staring at her, a predatory glint in his eyes. "Okay now for the bus assignments: Yoruichi, Urahara, and Ryuken will have bus 1; Byakuya, Hisana, and Ukitake, bus 2; and Aizen, I, and Kenpachi will have bus 3." Isshin's voice permeated throughout the miniscule room- many of the chaperones took a few steps back to keep their eardrums in working capabilities.

"Okay now onto the room assignments. Everyone except Byakuya and Hisana will have two rooms, room A (for the girls): Byakuya, Kenpachi; B- Yoruichi, Aizen; C- Ukitake and I; A2 (for the boys): Urahara and Ryuken; B2- Aizen, Urahara; C2- Yoruichi, Kenpachi; D- Ryuken and I. Now, "lights out" is at 11:00pm, I realize that you have to cross buildings to get to your other room but regardless 11:00pm means 11:00pm. If you see any students out past curfew without a validated reason, call me or Byakuya immediately and we will handle the situation. Wake up call is at 8:30 am; again make sure that everyone in your given room is at least getting by that time, any questions?" All heads turned toward the back when a voice began to speak.

"What if we want to switch?" Isshin did not comprehend.

"Switch? What do you mean Kenpachi?" Kenpachi looked up, his one eye glinting with certain madness.

"We don't want to work with a certain person we were assigned with. Can we switch with someone else?" Isshin shook his head.

"No all these decisions are final… Anymore questions?"

Urahara's velvet- like voice arose from the silence, "So who will we be rooming with?"

"The same people that will be watching the buses with you… everyone understand?" All eight of the adults nodded their heads in understanding, "Good… now then… let's get everyone's things packed… the buses just arrived."

Urahara cautiously pulled his hat down over his eyes to avoid obviously staring at Yoruichi's ass, as she loaded the luggage onto the carousel of bus 1; he was ghastly afraid of the consequences if she found him staring. "Urahara, please I would love to get these bags on this bus _before _hell freezes over- but I doubt I can do that with you making me uncomfortable by you staring at my ass." Too late. An uncharacteristically bright shade of red graced his cheeks.

"Yes, my sincerest apologies," he said, "but…" he quickly made his way over to her; "with something as tempting as that… you couldn't help but look." His silky voice in combination with the smell of his rouge body Yoruichi melded into his body.

"What if you leave again?"

"I won't… I promise you that." Urahara brushed his lips against her forehead, before rushing back into the band hall.

* * *

"…Well that's everyone!" Isshin shouted, walking towards the front of the bus to take his seat. Aizen sat directly behind his son, who was currently fingering Matsumoto.

"Could you please restrain yourself for five minutes? Damnit… the bus hasn't even started moving yet." Ichimaru met his father's death glare with a cocky smirk.

"Sure I _could _wait, but am _going _to? Now… where would the fun be in that?" His dulcet voice sent shivers down Matsumoto's spine as he forced her head back down on his now leaking pipe. She suppressed a gag and continued to blow him as he continued his ministrations on her; she was carefully trying to avoid her teeth doing more than a graze on his dick- she still had a mark on her neck from when he choked her. Aizen continued to watch the pair until Ichimaru's groans began to fill the bus- nobody bothered to turn around, for they knew what they were doing: they had gotten used to those sounds filling the band hall at random times of the day.

Aizen scowled as he saw Isshin entertaining the kids who were sitting in the front of the bus, then to Kenpachi who was busy playing with Yachiru- his mouth a straight line, but his eyes dancing with amusement. He sneered at the two men. _Pathetic… these two do not deserve to have children, especially Isshin…_ He turned to the middle aged man what was now doing back flips with the help from the seats, much to the delight of the young children. As Aizen looked around, he realized that Ichimaru and Matsumoto were the only juniors on the bus; everyone else was either a sophomore or freshman. Aizen wondered as to why his son and his girlfriend were on this but then it hit him- both of them had been cast out of that group; the freshmen should do the same, but with his intimidating stature and privileges that came with being an upperclassman- they were afraid he would ruin their reputation if they question- they accepted him. He chuckled to himself as the lights went off and a movie came on, _The Holiday_ showed brightly on the fourteen twelve inch television monitors that were molded to the ceiling. _Aww well there goes my peaceful night.

* * *

_

"So tell me… what made you bring Orihime to here?" Urahara turned to the speaker, staring straight into her amber orbs- those were the only thing he could see.

"They offered a scholarship."

"That's they only reason?"

"I came back for you."

Yoruichi's eyes squinted in suspicion, "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I am a researcher for the government. I typed your name into the national database… it said you were in Karakura Town, Texas with a daughter- I assumed you adopted?" Yoruichi nodded, quickly avoiding his eyes. "Yea well I found out that she went to one of the feeder schools. So I did a little calculations and saw that Soi Fong would be entering Karakura Academy when my 'Hime would be a junior… also I couldn't lose you again; I knew this was my only chance."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "Urahara… I can't do this… you left me when I needed you the most."

Urahara's eyes bled with sincerity and his voice took a pleading tone, "Please Yoruichi, I'm sorry… it was not my intentions for me to leave you like that. Just give me one more shot; if I can't convince you then I'll leave you alone about this matter… that's all I ask."

Her eyes danced with skepticism, "You have 20 minutes… start." She said a loud beep went off indicating the start of Urahara's countdown. He took a longing glance at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Urahara took advantage of her open mouth by sliding his tongue into mouth; within seconds both adults were battling for dominance with their tongues. When Urahara began to unbutton her shirt, however Yoruichi pulled away, panting slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Convincing you, of course," A sly smile graced his features as he said this, "by _any _means necessary," Yoruichi went back to kissing her former lover, this time moving down to his jaw line and neck. Her shirt was in the seat next to him along with his. Both pairs of hands explored the bodies that had not been under their fingertips for long. Yoruichi, growing impatient with building need unhooked her bra and stood up to remove her khaki pants. Urahara looked at her in a new light, "You were never this forward in high school."

"I've learned since then." She lied earnestly. As she said that, Urahara's eyes burned with jealously, but he would not let that distract him from the prize at hand; he too took off his pants by just lifting his hips slightly. Yoruichi's underwear and Urahara's boxers separated them from instant nirvana. Yoruichi began to grind her hips into his as he began to rubbing her already erect nipples with his fingers. His mouth replaced one of his hands, suckling and nibbling on the hard bud while his hand moved to her lower regions.

He slipped his hand over her underwear and began stroking her through her underwear soaking them in the process. She bit her lip, until blood began spilling into her mouth, to suppress the loud moan that had almost overcame her. She pulled his dick from the slit of his boxers and began pumping up and down, using the leaking pre-cum as lubrication. Urahara, desperate for release at this point, began rubbing his thick shaft against her leaking slit, which had been exposed by Yoruichi who had moved her panties to the side moments ago. "Time is ticking, Urahara." Yoruichi whispered playfully biting his ear softly.

He shoved himself inside of her. A loud scream erupted in Yoruichi but was quickly quieted by Urahara, as he crushed his lips against hers mixing blood and saliva together. His fingers dug into her hips as he pounded in and out of her, emitting soft moans as he did so. "Please, Urahara, faster!" Yoruichi whispered frantically as she was on the brink of a orgasm. Urahara's face contorted in pleasure as he obeyed Yoruichi's request, thrusting his hips into her wetness at faster pace. As her orgasm came closer and closer, her walls became tighter and tighter around his dick making it harder for him to keep up his fast pace, so he shoved himself inside of her one last time- hitting her G-spot, which caused her to cum. Her scream was never heard throughout the bus- Urahara kissed her feverishly muffling her cries as she came. After a minute or two, Urahara came as well, his seed filling her up.

The two lovers sat there, their ragged breaths the only form of communication. Yoruichi after a moment got up and began to dress herself in silence; as did Urahara. She looked up at him for a moment, before grabbing the blanket that was underneath her seat and laying down to go to sleep, tears streaking down her face as thought about what she had just done.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes began to roll in the back of his head. It was after midnight and everyone was forced to sit with their same sex partner, which fortunately for Ichigo he didn't have one. Uryuu and Chad were sitting together in the seats behind them and Renji was sitting with Ukitake, who was giving him advice on how to overcome stage fright. "Is anybody in the bathroom?" a small voice cut through the bus' relative silence.

"No, I don't think so." Ichigo tried his best to remain calm, but the slight crack in his voice was giving him away. Soon after that, Rukia appeared right next to him.

"You ready?" Her voice reeked with determination and lust, as she grabbed for the blanket and his zipper in one motion. Ichigo bit his lip to keep his moan in check as he felt her mouth clamp down on his hardness. She began to suck earnestly as Ichigo was bucking his hips to meet her mouth. His breaths began to get shorter and more ragged as he came closer and closer to climax.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what are doing?" The cold voice cut through Ichigo's passionate moment, as he looked up to see Byakuya's steel eyes staring back at him. Both were unaware that someone else was watching the scene taking place.

* * *

A/N: O… SNAP! Cliffie:) This chapter was more difficult for me to write than other chapters because I had to integrate so many people without getting ridiculous in length. Next chapter, you will see Byakuya's reaction to what exactly Ichigo was doing, and who else was watching them? Also, they will arrive in Breckenridge, CO and have the concert from Hell! Muhahahahah…

Read and review… please?


	3. Name Your Price

A/N: Here is the third chapter! I realize that this fic has not been receiving the type of recognition that it should be, but hopefully that will pick up soon. Also this story will contain more than just the relationships mention so far, as of right now I have 8 couples being the focus throughout the story. True, some couples will have more recognition than others but I'm aiming that all the couples will be mentioned in at least in 5 chapters… maybe it will work maybe not. Well enough about my rant… enjoy the chapter!

Again… _italics _are thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 3- Name your price

Ichigo stared up at the head band director, fear pulsing through his veins. "W-what, Kuchiki," his voice shook as he placed his hands on top of his lap.

"I asked you: what are you doing?"

Ichigo gulped loudly. "I was trying to sleep."

Byakuya scoffed at the teen, "Yea, I'm sure and exactly how are you going to do that with your girlfriend's lips attached to your dick?"

Ichigo paled significantly, _He thinks this is Orihime! Fuck I'm going to die. _

Byakuya began to lose his patience, "Orihime, get up this instant!" The lump did not stir. "For the love of…" he said, and pulled off the blanket that revealed Rukia- not Orihime- servicing Ichigo. Byakuya looked from Rukia, who was on the verge of tears, to Ichigo, who seemed to be hoping for a quick and painless death, contemplating who he should kill first. "Ruh- Rukia go sit with Hisana this instant." He whispered furiously. Rukia immediately jumped up and rushed to the front of the bus, where her sister was at. Byakuya turned back to Ichigo who seemed to be trying to keep his own tears in check. "You're pathetic you know that right? What? Orihime doesn't satisfy your needs, so you need to go to my sister and fuck up her relationship as well?" Ichigo dropped his head in shame, Byakuya's words cutting him. "Look at me; you don't deserve the girl you have. Guys would kill for Orhime and yet you just use her and treat her like trash. I hope for your sake, that this," he indicated the secret relationship, "ends before I catch you again or I will have no mercy. Because remember… Rukia is not of age as you are." His last words tore at Ichigo's chest; Byakuya's then returned to his seat behind Hisana and Rukia.

Ichigo's head fell in his hands as he felt the bus run over something. _Hopefully Kuchiki does not tell Orihime.

* * *

_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Isshin's garrulous demeanor; Hisana's loud speech; and Urahara's bubbly voice each served as the wake up call for the each bus. As the students began to stir the three adults began to speak. "We will soon be arriving in Albuquerque, New Mexico. We should reach Breckenridge by tomorrow afternoon. As we arrive here, your choices are limited and time will play a factor into this as well; being that it is 8:15 am. The following stores are open; McDonalds, Burger King, and Jack in the Box. However, just because we are stopping does not mean that you have to get food. You may stretch your legs if that is all you really need to do. Is that understood?" With the majority of their students nodding, the adults sat down.

Urahara made his way back to his seat. Yoruichi was still wrapped up in her blanket although the air conditioner on the bus was at a moderate temperature; she simply stared straight ahead making it a point not to lock eyes with him. He attempted to make conversation with her, but she evaded his questions with one word answers. As the bus slowed to a stop in the McDonalds parking lot, Urahara became fed up with her evasiveness. "Why are you acting like this?" His voice barely above an agitated whisper and it bore no effect on her.

"Nothing… I just don't feel well." Yoruichi made to leave the bus, but Urahara had other plans for her- he grabbed her arm and slightly pushed her into the door of the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" She screeched at the top of her lungs, but it was no use- everyone was off the bus, including the driver.

"What the hell is with this? Give Urahara the cold shoulder day? I thought all was forgotten, ya know- in the past?"

Yoruichi's eyes began to well with tears and she wrenched out his grip and began towards the door. It was only when she heard Urahara murmur a few words, she decided to stop. "What did you say?"

Urahara's eyes blazed with a fury that she had never seen before. "You were never with anyone after me were you? It was the look in your eyes last night that gave you away- but I decided not to call you out on it."

Yoruichi shook her head, denying that Urahara knew her this well: that he could see through her lies even after all these years of being apart. "You're wrong." She whispered tears streaked down her ebony skin.

"Really?" Then look me in the eye and tell me the guys you _have_ been with besides me."

Yoruichi stared at him for the longest time her body silently shaking because of the sobs. "I can't love you anymore- it hurts too much. Last night was a mistake- I'm sorry." She then walked off the bus; as she got closer and closer to the fast food restaurant, she heard a masculine scream behind her- his heart had been broken.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki stood in line, with a slight scowl on her face. She stared at Hitsugaya Toushiro and his girlfriend Hinamori Momo, who was taking an extreme amount of time to order. Karin's anger began to reach a boiling point as she his hand wrap around Hinamori's waist and pull her close. Karin became fed up with watching the two lovers, filed out of the line and went to go sit in a booth waiting until the line shortened. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

Karin didn't bother to look up, "Nothing Ichigo, I'm fine." Ichigo snorted as he bit into his Breakfast Burrito.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that. So why is that whenever you look at Hinamori you look like you're about to turn green. Do I detect jealously?"

His playful banter put Karin at ease slightly, but she still could not look him in the eye. "He's supposed to be with me! Not her! She does not deserve him; everyone knows about the time cheated on him with Kira! Did he choose to ignore that simple fact? I mean…" She let out a frustrated yell that carried throughout the establishment.

Ichigo shook his head, "Look Hitsugaya is a pretty smart guy; he's the Valedictorian of his class so that's say something. In situations like these, you have to go talk to him and explain how you feel. You never know, he might just feel the same way."

Karin nodded and quickly wiped her face to avoid tears from falling. "Thank you, big brother."

He smiled cheekily and dropped a sack of food. "I thought I would go ahead and buy your food for you." She smiled generously as Ichigo walked off to rejoin his friends.

Her smile faltered as the man in question came and sat right next to her, Hinamori trailing behind. "Hey Karin," he said brightly- sleep not evident in his voice. Karin nodded once at his greeting while biting into her hashbrown. She took, this time since he was distracted by Hinamori, to fully check him out.

Standing at a comical 5'2", Hitsugaya Toushiro was anything but. His silver hair jutted out of his scalp at all different angles, giving people the impression that he did not care about his appearance. His blue-green eyes always held an unreadable expression, which puzzled Karin to this day. Although he was in a higher grade than her, Hitsugaya was the same age as Karin: he had decided to graduate early- after meeting Hinamori.

Karin growled angrily as Hinamori began making out with Hitsugaya; after the two pulled away, Hinamori smirked at Karin and gave her a condescending wink. She got up quickly and moved away from the table.

Karin founded herself being drawn to those blue-green eyes as Hinamori got closer and closer to the restroom. "So Hitsu…"

"Yes, Karin?" He spoke softly, his eyes dancing with amusement and… pain?

_What could he be hurting about?_ Karin decided not to question him on that but something else. "Why are you with her?" Her voice rang out with emotion; when her question went unanswered, she continued. "She's not good for you! She cheated on you already and you guys have not been together for six months. She bosses you around; you always look moody when you two are together. I mean… I'm good for you!" His head shot up and looked directly at her when she said this. "Yeah, I mean she doesn't support your love for soccer. I do; and when you made State who was there to congratulate you? Me; I was."

As Hitsugaya stared into her smoldering brown eyes, he couldn't help but think how stupid she sounded. "So what just because you support one thing that Hinamori doesn't support, you think that we belong together?" His voice was filled with disdain and contempt as he continued to speak, "Well you're wrong honey- dead wrong. Hinamori does things that you couldn't dream of."

Karin smirked and scoffed at that statement. "I'm pretty sure she does."

His eyes narrowed when she said this, "Oh; I'm sure, how well do you know her? You say that she's not good for me. Last time I checked, when my birthday came around she was the only person who got something for me. Even my teammates got me something! So you obviously didn't know that she was caring and considerate; yes, she cheated on me- however, she has made amends with me and that's all I need- I don't give a damn if you or the whole band doesn't approve of our relationship. Neither you nor the band controls who I love and who I spend my time with so you can go fuck yourself I you think that I'm going to start listening to what you have to say." He said, bitterness dripping from his voice as he stood and storm out of the establishment.

Karin sat speechlessly watching his departure from the restaurant. "What happened to Hitsu?"

Karin looked up hatred blazing in her eyes. "He left Hinamori." The taller of the two girls then turned and walked out as well. She tried to keep her tears but could not; as the tears ran down her face, she never saw her brother's face gleam with determination.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the restaurant with Orihime in his arms. Uryuu suddenly appeared out of Ichigo's blindside and began to talk to him. "Ichigo… I really need to talk to you."

Ichigo fell behind Orihime and stopped where Uryuu had stopped. "What is it?"

Uryuu's face was covered in sweat and his lips were slightly bruised, but Ichigo decided not to question him- he probably took advantage of a sophomore knowing Uryuu. "Yeah, well…" His slouch mouth quickly turned into a smirk, "It's about last night."

Ichigo stood in disbelief and stared at the smaller boy. "Ok… what about last night?"

Uryuu shook his head cynically, "Please Ichigo- don't play dumb with me. I saw you and Rukia last night… and I saw the fact that Kuchiki caught you two."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the team, hoping no motive was behind the words. "So… your point?"

Uryuu smirked evilly, knowing that his plan was coming together nicely. "I want you to do me a favor," his voice dripped with excitement, "Since you and Rukia fuck basically every night, I'm pretty sure you and her discuss her relationship with Renji and vice versa. So what I need you to do is break them up." Ichigo stood silent confusion clearly displayed on his face. "Confused, my dear? I don't see why what's so hard about the situation."

After a few minutes, Ichigo finally caught his tongue, "Okay… but why would you want Rukia- I mean…" upon seeing Uryuu's face, realization dawned upon Ichigo. "You don't want Rukia, you want Renji."

Uryuu smiled brightly, "Exactly, my dear."

Ichigo's face scrunched up in confusion again. "But wait, how do you if Renji is gay?"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow quizzically in response. "Think about it, Ichigo; I only mess around with guys who are curious, bi, or all the way. So obviously he's one of the three- because only that would make sense." Ichigo nodded numbly his gaze now directed past Uryuu at the bus where Renji and Rukia now stood. Uryuu laughed, "Oh come now Ichi, why do look as though you just lost your puppy? Do not worry- your secret is safe with me… as long as you do me this favor."

Ichigo then rounded on him, "I can't believe you- how could you do something like this to Rukia…?"

Uryuu laughed loudly, shocking the upset Ichigo. "You fucking hypocrite. So what should I just go tell Renji where his girlfriend's mouth has been for the past six months? Do not act as though you are higher than me Ichigo Kurosaki because you're about as high as a pile of shit right now."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he decided to keep his anger in check- for the time being. "Name your price."

Uryuu's scowl was replaced with a smile. "That's what I'm talking about Ichi- break them up: I really don't care how just get it done."

"By when?"

"By the time we get home."

Ichigo's mouth dropped, "That gives me a little over four days."

"I'm pretty sure you can do it. Oh and by the way- you can't mention this."

Ichigo nodded, "And if I don't?"

Uryuu pulled out a handheld video recorder, "Well, I guess I'll just have to show Orihime what you and Rukia have been up to huh?"

* * *

A/N: Okay that was chapter 3. Now this story, if I have not already said it, this is very AU. Few characters (if any) will be canon. That being said, Ichigo is obviously OOC in this story: he is very selfish, arrogant, almost to the point of narcissism- which is what I wanted. As more and more relationships are being introduced (two new ones will be introduced next chapter… hopefully), you will see more and more characters act OOC and if you have a problem with that… then I would advise you to stop reading this story now because as of right now I have 2 characters staying canon (Byakuya and Aizen). I hope you have enjoyed this chapter…

Review!!


	4. And so it begins

A/N: Okay this chapter is not that great, the writing is scratchy at times and it will be edited in about of couple days but I wanted to put this out there before the next week.

Disclaimer: Heck no, I do not own Bleach. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 4- And so it begins

Renji Abarai looked at Uryuu, his eyes not trying to break contact. "Why did you tell him that we were together?"

Uryuu smacked his teeth together, rolling his eyes at his surreptitious lover, "I didn't tell him that we were together. I implied that you were probably curious and that's why I wanted you."

Renji turned his attention to the scenery outside, and became lost in his own thoughts, "Are you sure he will keep it a secret?"

His near-whisper causing a concern for Uryuu, "Yes, babe," he grabbed Renji's face cupping his cheeks, "Ichigo is not that smart, he'll probably think you're curious but too scared to label yourself- don't worry about the situation. Trust me; he has more to lose if this comes out." Renji smiled and pulled Uryuu in for a small kiss.

As many students began filling back onto the bus from their latest break (Breckenridge was two hours away), Renji got up and sat back in his seat, which was with Rukia.

2 Hours Later…

Byakuya looked at his watch, emotion clear in his eyes, though not his face. He looked back at his watch, hoping that some miracle would befall them and time would be pushed back a few hours- but to no avail. He looked at the faces that filled his bus (many were seniors), concern evident throughout the bus. _They know something is wrong… damnit! I have to tell them. _He gulped down a huge amount of air and clenched his fists to keep from shaking.

"You won't be able to go to your rooms. We are about two hours behind schedule; you were supposed to have some down time before the concert but that seems as though that will not be the case. After the concert, I'll go ahead and say this now… we will get done with the concert at about 7pm and be back in our rooms at about 7:30. So you will have time to go buy some food for your room or if you can go into town and see if a restaurant is open and grab something there. Are there any questions?" Once he saw none, Byakuya continued to speak, "Okay what is going to happen is all the kids that are in Wind Ensemble will get off the bus and receive their dresses from the chaperones and then you will get your keys to your room and get dressed quickly and hurry back to the buses. Please… you do _not, _I repeat, do NOT have time to take a shower okay? So don't get any ideas. Okay no questions right?" After a moment of silence, he motioned for the chaos to erupt.

Students began piling out of the bus, rushing to spend at least _some _time in their rooms. Yoruichi felt Urahara's eyes bearing into her back as she handed out dresses/tuxes to the respective students and he handed out the room keys. After about five minutes of initial chaos, the majority of the students have all gone off to their rooms to get ready for their concert.

Byakuya stood at the end of the bus in his tuxedo (he changed on the bus) awaiting his players which should be in the next ten minutes. Once students began coming back, his sense of anxiety began to diminish- even more as he saw more and more faces get on the bus. However, after ten minutes of waiting, Byakuya's tension started to raise again- his Trumpet, Saxophone, and Baritone's soloists have yet to show up as well as his Flute, Clarinet and Oboe trip. _Come to think of it, I didn't see Ichigo get on the bus. _Running his fingers through his hair was not doing anything to soothe his angst, so he began to pace back and forth by the buses. As 5:45 pm hit, he pulled out his T-Mobile Razr, pushed the number 2, and talk, and pulled it to his ear desperate for a response.

The phone rang only once, "Orihime's in the shower… we're trying to get her out." Rukia's smooth voice came through the earpiece, Byakuya was relieved- for an only a moment.

"Fuck her; get your asses out here now! Where are Ichimaru, Uryuu, and Renji?"

Rukia seemed agitated as she spoke again. "Ichimaru's with Matsumoto; they're right here as well as Renji and Uryuu. We'll be down there in a minute. I promise; I love you." As the line disconnected, Byakuya saw Ichigo hobbling towards the bus, his weight clearly trying to stay off his left ankle. All thoughts of Rukia servicing Ichigo flew out the window as he went to go tend to one of his all-State players.

"What the hell happened to you Kurosaki?" Ichigo drew in a deep breath through his clenched teeth as he leaned on Byakuya for support.

"My foot go caught on something. I'm fine though; I'm gonna go and try to walk it off when we get there. I'll be good for the performance, Kuchiki so you can get that concern look off your face." Ichigo drew in another breath as he stepped towards bus three.

At that same time, the six students in question were rushing towards the bus with Rukia leading and Orihime in the back. The six of them ran onto their respective buses trying to keep their breath as well as their adrenaline under wraps.

Hisana kept a watchful eye on Byakuya who happened to be watching with what seemed like a murderous glint in his eye. "She didn't mean anything by it," her soft melodic voice broke through his reverie instantly as she saw his body visibly relax.

"I know, but it seems as though this girl loves to test my patience and I don't know how many more times I can just go on and act like nothing is wrong. She's made the whole band," he glanced at his watch again, "ten minutes late! She is a part of the trip too!" He let out a small growl as the bus began to pull inside the high school. He brushed his lips against hers while he stood up. "I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you too."

Byakuya rose to his full height, his face lacking emotion on display. "We are here; we now have thirty minutes to get in the warm-up room and warm up/practice. Our instruments should already be there if not- then they are probably being set up right now. Don't worry," he said- an abrupt pause suddenly went through him. "We have done this performance numerous. This past week has been nearly a perfect performance so do not worry because I am not worried. Okay let's get ready to go." All the students stood up and began to follow Byakuya through the school towards a room labeled "Warm-up Room."

Once they arrived, their instruments were already in a little corner waiting for their owners. Once the band was set up, Byakuya motioned for them to start tuning. Almost immediately, a large cacophony of sounds erupted in the room. Ichigo tried to ignore the pain by concentrating on tuning the timpani but the insistent throbbing would not stray from his mind.

"Ganju, can you play me a low B Flat?" Ganja's sound resonated in Ichigo's ears as he tuned one the three tympanis to the note. After getting all three tympanis tuned, Ichigo nodded towards Byakuya who stepped onto the podium.

All music ceased at once. Byakuya's mask cracked slightly and a smile could be seen through his solemn features. The band giggled slightly- they knew he was going to be joking around as long as his expression stayed that way.

Hisana smiled sweetly as she saw her husband joking around with his students- he was in his element and she shouldn't disturb that with her news. A small scratching sound caught her attention; she turned her head ninety degrees and rested her chin upon her shoulder. "No need to hide in the shadows, Aizen." As Aizen appeared out of the shadows, Hisana shivered slightly.

He did notice this, "Oh come on, Hisana. We had our fun, but don't you think you need to get over it?" A smug look washed over his devilish features making him look more sinister, "So you mean to tell me by that silence that you enjoyed what we did?" Silence continued in the one-sided conversation. "So you did have fun, but have you told Byakuya?"

Hisana looked Aizen square in the eye, her own eyes seething with rage. "No I haven't told Byakuya that I slept with you… why do you want me to tell him which would give me an instant divorce?"

Aizen's smirk grew wider, "Exactly."

* * *

A/N:) This chapter is pretty short, but I hope that people will be satisfied with this chapter. Sorry to say this but this will be the quickest update because I have semester exams so maybe in the next two weeks and I really don't know where I want to take this story from here and I have an idea but I would love to hear from the readers of this story. So if you don't mind sending me a review seeing what you would like to see happen with the characters. Okay that is pretty much the end of my rant…

Review!!


	5. Face to Face

A/N: OMG I updated in less than a week (just know that probably will NEVER happen again). Be happy that I found time to update this during school hours or else this would not be coming out until… like the 31st?? This is going to be the longest chapter of the fic so far (you'll see why) but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I think it is pretty much understood; I do NOT own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 5- _**Face to Face**_

Hisana's breath was caught in her chest, "You can not be serious… you want me to tell my husband of my infidelity so that way I can get a divorce?"

Aizen shrugged slightly, a bored expression on display, "Yes, I think that it would be easier for him hearing from you instead of from me. I mean if _I _were to tell him," he pulled out a sleek handheld device, "I wouldn't just tell him, I would _show _him your infidelity."

Hisana's face became a blotchy tomato as tears streaked down her face, "How can you be so cruel? Why must you ruin my life? It was one night that I wish I could take back-"

"But you can not can you? The sad thing is about your situation; Hisana… is that you weren't even drunk. If alcohol _had_ played a part in your infidelity I'm pretty sure your husband would be more forgiving towards you, but that is simply not the case. You simply fucked me to cure your appetite for revenge."

Hisana sniffed loudly causing some of the band students who were nearest to her to look at her, concern etched on their faces. She merely dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "You have no right to attempt to justify why I did what I did. It was a mistake that is all that matters."

Aizen scoffed softly, "A mistake your husband is willing to forgive you over? I highly doubt that… does he know?"

Hisana's eyes narrowed to black slits, "Does he know what?"

Aizen smirked, "Does Byakuya know that you're pregnant?" Hisana gasped in surprise, "How do I know? I can tell that is the question you want to ask but can not find the voice to express that. Do not worry my dear; just know that I know of your secret."

Hisana's mouth opened slightly but was quickly shut as the band began to leave the warm-up room with the chaperones trailing behind them. "I'm not pregnant."

Aizen smiled a toothy grin that made Hisana's hair stand up on the back of her neck. "Now, I wonder… do you simply deny the fact because you refuse to acknowledge that I know such a fact or is it because I happen to know who the father of the child is."

Again Hisana gasped, "No Aizen-"

"I know it is mine. Please you do not have to voice your denial yet again. So you're about… six weeks right?"

Hisana stopped in the middle of the hallway while everyone walked onto the backstage where the band will perform, "I'm not pregnant," her voice shaky but still firm.

Aizen laughed whole-heartedly as if he had just been told a good joke, "Look, I may not exactly be "father" material but I still don't think that you should try and keep me out of this baby's life by repeatedly denying your pregnancy nor do I think it would be right if you attempted to put Byakuya's last name on a child that rightfully is mine."

Hisana's hands shook as deep gasps for air racked through her small body, "It was one night… please do not punish me for a lifetime over one night. I'll give you whatever you want."

Those were the words Aizen was waiting to hear, "Really Hisana? Anything I want?"

Hisana nodded her head, not aware that she had fallen into a trap, "Yes Aizen anything."

Aizen stood to his full height of 6'3" towering over Hisana's 5'4" frame. "Good… well in that case, I want… you."

Hisana's head shot up, eyes wide, "You- you have g-got to be joking," she sputtered the words he had just spoke not clearly registering.

"No, Hisana I am not joking. I am very serious. I want you for one evening and one evening only. You can see this as an ultimatum of sorts, you give me your body for one night, I destroy the tape of us; you refuse- I will have no choice but to show Byakuya the type of woman he married."

Hisana's anger reached a point of no return, "You son of a bitch!" She lunged at him with all her might but ended up against the wall Aizen's bigger frame crushing her against the hard surface, "You're hurting me,"

Aizen felt no effect by her words or tears, "You Hisana have made the biggest mistake out of the both of us. You were the one who committed adultery not I. Do not place the blame on me for _your _actions."

Hisana scoffed her breath caught in her throat which was being held by his forearm, "It takes two to tango."

Aizen nodded, understanding clearly apparent, "Yes you are right, but it only takes one to initiate; you played the role of initiator and I, being the stereotypical middle-aged man, played the role of the complier. If you have a problem with that- get over it. Your only options in this situation are to either tell him or let me have you. Your choice."

Hisana's upper lip shook as she growled, "Let me go; then you will have your answer." Aizen, simply let her go, dropping her on her bottom. "Will you tell him if I let you have me?" Her softly spoken voice was barely heard by Aizen.

"I will destroy all evidence that I have of your infidelity." Hisana nodded slightly.

"Fine… when do you to have me?" Aizen smiled cheekily, all the pieces to his plan falling in place perfectly.

"Tonight, make up some lie about Rukia needing to stay with you or something. I don't care what you say exactly just do not mention me." His fingers grazed her left cheek slightly; Hisana jerked her head away from his touch.

"Until tonight, do not touch me… do not even talk to me." Aizen shrugged slightly his eyes not displaying the anger that shook through his body.

"Whatever you say… just know 11:15 pm, please I do not appreciate tardiness." As the first note of the band's first piece rang throughout the hallway, Hisana rushed to the door at the end of the hallway with Aizen's eyes on her back the whole time.

_It will be highly amusing watching her ruin her own life.

* * *

_

Ichimaru stared ahead, the words his father shouted at him bearing no effect. "Okay I get it; yes I know I screwed up but the concert is over with. There is no going back; I accept my mistakes head on." His grey eyes bore into Matsumoto's ocher orbs, wondering why the hell she was waiting for him- he had specifically told her to wait for him in his room while he talked to his dad.

"And you spend time with this _whore_!" Aizen spat at Ichimaru's feet his voice shook with malice.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW HER!" Ichimaru roared at his father, and then his fist connected with his father's nose. Aizen stumbled back into the wall, his head connecting on the thick plaster with a sickening thud. Matsumoto watched in horror as she watched her boyfriend fight his father over her.

"S-s-stop… stop… STOP, ICHIMARU! Please! Why are you doing this?" She pleaded as she attempted to tug Ichimaru off of his father.

Ichimaru's eyes went red with rage, "Matsu, get out of the way!" He shoved her back into the wall and with the same sickening thud her head connected with the plaster and she was rendered unconscious. Ichimaru turned to his girlfriend as he heard her body slide down the wall; he closed his eyes for a brief moment before focusing on his now bloodied father, "Quit trying to run my life- you will not win… I promise you that." Ichimaru got up, strolled over to Matsumoto's slumped over form and pulled her over his shoulder walking out into the snow covered sidewalk. He walked onto the bus and placed her unconscious body in the seat next to his. Several pair of eyes followed his movements as he left the bus and went back into the school.

_I can't _believe _she would get in my way like that! What is wrong with her? _His movements slowed as he heard his father's voice murmuring.

"…damn Ichi; he will learn to respect his elder if that's the last thing I do." Aizen's swift movements almost caught Ichimaru off guard as he came around the corner oblivious to the fact that his son was in the classroom that he had just passed by.

* * *

Uryuu stared ahead, his eyes burning due to the harsh wintry wind blowing across his face. _Damnit, he was supposed to be here by now. Where is he? _He attempted to keep the circulation going in his legs by jumping up and down but the troublesome tingling that ran through his legs stopped his antics almost immediately. After a few minutes a figure appeared behind Uryuu.

"Sorry I've had you waiting, Rukia kept talking." Uryuu turned around a bright smile already on his face.

"It's okay Ren. It's 8:30 so let's go get something to eat. I'm really hungry."

Renji smiled erotically, "I can feed you right here." He laughed huskily as he made a gesture to his groin area.

Uryuu laughed as well a slight blush appearing on his face as he did so. "Why are you always like that?" Renji appeared shocked, his mouth slightly ajar.

"What; what are you talking about?" Uryuu rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Never mind, forget it." The two began to walk toward the small town of Breckenridge Colorado.

With a population of just under 50,000 when in-season, Breckenridge, Colorado is the perfect winter vacation. Part of the "Summit" many ski fanatics make this one of their first stops when attempting to ski the "Summit." However that is not the only thing that you can do while you spend your time in Breckenridge: rock climbing is a close second to skiing as well as shopping. This town is perfect for tourists: the closeness of the city makes for an intimate feel while the sense of isolation gives tourists a sense of privacy.

"Explain the ultimatum you made with Ichigo again… I'm a little confused."

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "I don't see why its so hard I mean I told Ichigo I would tell Orhime that he has been cheating on her with…" his voice fell flat as he realized that Renji didn't know about Rukia's relationship with Ichigo.

Renji, however, did not pay attention to the grave look on Uryuu's face and was anxiously waiting who Ichigo's mysterious lover was. "Who is it? Who was Ichigo sleeping with?"

Uryuu shook his head quickly, "Um… it is someone at that works for my dad at the hospital. You know how Orihime is saving herself until marriage so Ichigo just wants to get some on the side. Personally I would just break up with her to save her from the humiliation that is soon to come.

Renji didn't understand what his boyfriend meant by that. "Huh, public humiliation from whom?"

Uryuu bit his lip in frustration- he was saying way too much way too fast. "I mean I just think that if and when they break up they're going to have a nasty break up especially if Orihime were to find out that Ichigo was cheating on her."

Renji nodded, "Yea I'm pretty sure it would be."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Renji then turned to see Ichigo- arm in arm- with Orihime.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed to slits as his grip on Orihime's waist tightened. "What are you guys doing out? Renji where's Rukia?"

Renji scoffed at him, "None of your business."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly hoping that Uryuu had not said anything to Renji and him and Rukia. "Fine; you realize that is almost curfew right. It's 9:15."

Uryuu dismissed Ichigo's false concern with a wave of his hand, "Calm down berry we still have time- we can just go pick up something to go. I wouldn't be so concerned about other people's business but instead… your own."

Ichigo's face burned with embarrassment the inside joke shared among the three males; he attempted to change the conversation by focusing on the redhead. "Renji, why are you here… with Uryuu?"

Renji glanced at Uryuu for the briefest of seconds- Ichigo noticed this and took note- before responding to Ichigo's question. "Since you won't leave me alone with that damn question I guess I have no choice but to answer it. Rukia was tired and did not want to go out to eat- I asked Uryuu if he would like to join me for a late dinner and he accepted. We were walking and then we met you, happy now?" Ichigo snarled at the two men before barking at Orihime to hurry up, the couple rushed back towards the condos and onto the snow-covered parking lot.

Renji looked back at Uryuu guilt and sadness apparent throughout his features, "I thought he didn't know? You told me he didn't know!" The last few words were shouted at his surreptitious boyfriend- his fear of being exposed as a homosexual evident.

"He doesn't know. I promise you that- he does not know of us. Would you please calm down? He does not know; he will not find out about us. I promise you that." Renji nodded his breath becoming more and more routine.

"I only hope that your sake, you're right." Uryuu stared at him, his eyes vacant of all emotion.

"I know I am; don't worry."

* * *

Ryuken Ishida walked into the room that he would be sharing with Yoruichi and Urahara. He smirked as he already saw one of his roommates in the room. "Well, well, well look how the mighty have fallen."

Yoruichi bolted upright in her bed and stared at her former high school classmate. "Shut it Ishida, I'm trying to sleep."

Ryuken laughed slightly and walked over to her bedside, "really… well how come you didn't sleep the other night when you were with Urahara?'

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "H-how do you know about that?"

Ryuken snorted, "How did I _not_ know about it. I mean come on; I walked right past you two when I went to go use the restroom and you two were _still _going at it. Talk about rekindling the flame."

A faint blush appeared on Yoruichi's skin, "Shut up. Besides, I am not going to be with him."

"Now is that because you don't want him to find out about Soi Fong being his or is because you don't want to reveal his fatherhood and then him bailing like that."

"That has nothing to do with it. He knew something was up…"

"But the real question is did he know you were pregnant?" Ryuken's eyes bore into Yoruichi as he asked the question.

Yoruichi dropped her head in shame, "No he doesn't. I should have told him back then but I couldn't bring myself to… mph!" Her sentence was cut in half as she felt the thin lips of Ryuken's crash into hers. She attempted to push him off of her but he was too strong for her. "Please, Ryuken don't do this." She whispered, tears already streaking down her face.

Ryuken felt no sympathy towards her tears, "No; I loved you during high school and yet you chose that bastard Urahara. Now, I'm going to get what I always wanted… you." Yoruichi attempted to scream out but her scream was muffled by him covering her mouth with his hand. "Be a good girl and who knows this maybe pleasurable for the both of us." As Ryuken began to pull down his pants and stroke himself to get ready for what he was about to, Yoruichi hoped that Urahara would get done with his rounds and hurry back before Ryuken would do this vicious act.

_Please Urahara hurry up and come back. I need you.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, I am finished with this chapter. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write but I hope that I did a decent job. In the next couple of days, hopefully, I will be editing this... because I just re-read this and I didn't like some of the parts. Next chapter will be graphic but relatively short (sorry). However chapter 7 will be the chapter of all chapters (for numerous reasons). If you have a request to see more of a particular couple, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll be willing to add more coverage of a couple if it means beefing up the length.

Review!


	6. Snow White Lies

A/N: I update again... in less than a week! I'm on a roll, hopefully the next chapter will be out before the end of the month. Keep your fingers crossed! In response to the reviewer: ……: Hisana's motives will be revealed later in the story (probably in the next two chapters or so); yes the relationships will all become tangled but, hopefully, I can keep them straight (I'm doing an okay job so far).

Disclaimer: Psh, I do not own Bleach! There I said it… happy??

* * *

Chapter 6- _**Snow White Lies**_

Aizen slowly brushed his fingertips against her flawless skin that covered her pelvic bone; he stopped right under the curve of her breasts.

Hisana's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes connected with Aizen's, "Can we please just get this over with?" Tears began to spill and Aizen licked them up before they reached her chin.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

Hisana's lower lip quivered as she choked out a response, "Please…"

Aizen sniggered like a Catholic school girl, "Well, if you insist." He crushed his lips against hers and shoved onto her the bed. Aizen stared into her eyes searching for any emotion, "You can at least as though you are going to enjoy this."

Hisana bit her lip from screaming out, "I can't act like nothing when I'm about to get fucked by a man I hate because he gets off by blackmailing married women."

Aizen's eyes flashed with rage and he raised his hand to strike her but then dropped it down to his side- he could not leave any marks that would strike questions, "Hisana… please watch your tone… you are not in the predicament to have that type of mouth." His grin turned devilish, "But your mouth can be somewhere else."

Hisana shook her head, "Hell no. That is something that I will only do for my husband- blackmail or not."

Aizen shrugged his shoulders, "Fine; you don't have to do _that _but you will have to have sex with me."

Hisana nodded her head, "Unfortunately."

Aizen laughed softly and leaned over her, "Of course." He mashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss; he positioned himself in front her slit. In one harsh thrust, he filled her to the hilt. A small scream was emitted from her lips but died in her throat as Aizen continued to thrust in and out of her, focusing on achieving his pleasure – using her as a piece of meat.

Hisana turned her head a picture that haunted her subconscious for over 6 months. _I guess some things never change.

* * *

_

Urahara walked towards his room, the pain of Yoruichi's words still cutting him. _She could not have meant what she said… she was just regretting jumping into the relationship so fast again… yea I'm sure that's it. If I just let her calm down and be alone then she'll come to her senses. _Urahara continued to walk down the long hallway until he reached his room. As he began to slide his key card, he started to hear sounds erupt from the room- moans.

"Ah…you feel good Yoruichi…hahh, so tight…" Urahara could recognize that voice from anywhere- Ryuken. Even though he couldn't hear Yoruichi, he knew she was in there with Ryuken: the squeaking mattress gave it away. As Urahara started to walk away from the room, Yoruichi tried to keep quiet: she wanted to scream out in pain.

Ryuken kept ramming into her for all she was worth and Yoruichi kept her eyes on a picture beside her bed: it was of Soi Fong when she was just born. Although she did not look like her parents, she took after Urahara's mother.

She was a strong woman, former 4th division captain her black hair accented her ivory skin and chocolate eyes. Yoruichi's eyes began to well with tears as she thought of the similarities her daughter and her (would have been) mother-in-law shared.

"Oh… oh _fuck!_" Ryuken stilled for a moment and collapsed onto Yoruichi. Her eyes never strayed from the picture even as Ryuken pulled out of her and gave her a rough kiss on the lips. After Ryuken stepped back into the room wearing only a towel, she was being torn from the picture and her thoughts.

"You need to get in the shower."

Yoruichi lifted her head slightly to lock eyes with him, "And why would I do that?"

Ryuken shrugged, "I don't know… so your lover won't know that you just had sex with his old high school rival?"

Yoruichi scoffed, "Oh please… you call _that_ sex? You _raped _me, Ryuken!"

Ryuken again shrugged, "You can call it what you want. I personally don't care."

Yoruichi nodded, "Oh sure… you don't care _now_… but in about 12 hours when your ass is getting arrested; then what?"

"Nothing… you have no proof."

"I said no!"

Ryuken stared at her, a deep contempt towards her beginning to appear, "So?"

"How can you be like this?"

Ryuken's eyes bugged out with rage, "How can I? How can _you?_ You lead me on and then decide to go with that nerd Urahara; and then you two are going at on the bus and then you what? You piss him off? Insult his manhood? What? What did you do to him Yoruichi?"

"What does it matter to you? What I did to him; it is not as though you two are friends?"

Ryuken nodded, "This is true; we are not friends, however, I just wanted to know what you said to him… that way I can rub in his face later on." He turned his back to her and began to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. "And with that I give you, Yoruichi Shihouin, a good night."

* * *

"Hey, watch out!" Rukia screamed as she past by people. She kept picking up momentum from the snow and she began to scream as the speed began to overwhelm her. Her sense of being overwhelmed caused her to lose her balance and fall face first into the Colorado snow. Rukia began to pick herself up, her wrists throbbing as she attempted to break her fall by using her wrists. 

"Didn't the instructor tell you that if you were to fall just fall? Don't try and break your fall?" Rukia bit her lip, as the shooting pains rushed through her wrists as she tried to use them to pull her up.

"Yea she did; but I couldn't remember anything they taught us at the lesson." She pouted slightly, rolling herself over – just like she was taught.

Ichigo couldn't help but point this out, "You remembered that."

Rukia looked up at him, skepticism dancing in her eyes, "Sure… why did I listen to you and take up snowboarding? I should've taken up skiing that way I have a way to stop myself, besides throwing myself into the snow.

Ichigo laughed heartedly, "Look at this way, we're the only seniors taking this… and we're completely alone." Rukia looked around noticing that the patch of snow, once filled with tourists was completely bare except for the two of them. "And I think we should take advantage of the situation."

Rukia smiled brightly and pulled Ichigo in for a kiss, "Now _that _Mr. Kurosaki, is your best idea to date."

* * *

Karin glanced at her watch, _8:30 pm _shown brightly. _Good, I can go to that coffee place that Ichigo was telling me about._ As Karin began to cross the parking lot she began to hear voices on the other side of the bus. 

"I can't believe you Hina! Why would you do something like this?" Karin's eyes perked up as she heard her crush and his girlfriend arguing. Her feet began to tiptoe across towards the buses.

"Hitsu, its not what it seems." Hinamori's exasperated cry made Karin snort with laughter.

"Bullshit Hina, you were giving the guy a blowjob!" Karin's eyes widened as she heard Hitsugaya call his girlfriend out – she wanted to retreat but her body wouldn't allow that. "I have _never_ cheated on you… ever, and yet you have cheated on me twice in the past 3 months?" Hitsugaya's voice was filled with disgust as he walked from behind the bus, face to face with Karin. "What are you doing here Karin?" His voice still held some iciness to it.

"Um… I heard you and Hinamori arguing and I was going to see what was going on?"

Hitsugaya perked an eyebrow, "Really? So you were going to say 'I told you so?'"

Karin shook her head quickly, "No, I wasn't. I was just going to check up on you."

He smiled gratefully, "Good." Karin's eyes bugged out of her head as she felt his soft lips being pressed firmly against hers. His tongue started to trail her bottom lip begging for entrance, she granted it. As the kiss became more and more passionate, the guiltier and guiltier Karin felt.

"Wait, we can't be doing this; you're with Hinamori. You should be with her not me, I mean…"

Hitsugaya cut her off, "Karin… please… how long have you wanted this?"

Karin's eyes narrowed, "I don't know… a while I guess. Why?"

Hitsugaya smirked, "Well, I don't know if I can promise you more of these so just enjoy the moment." He said before capturing her lips again and pressing her body against the steel frame of the bus.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Yes, it was short but I hope it satisfied. Now, next chapter will be the start of flashbacks for couples. Just to give some background information and history as to why the couple is here today. If you want to see a particular couple's history let me know. I'll see what I can do. 

Review!


	7. Secrets Revealed part 1

A/N: Quick turn around from chapter six but I'm going to try and see if I can get this story done by the end of February so that way I can move onto my next project. 3 Days man… 3 days! This chapter is very choppy (in my mind) and if it seems scatterbrain, please let me know and I will try to correct it to the best of my abilities. Realize this, I have no beta for this so if there are any grammatical errors please let me know in a review!

Disclaimer: Really? Really… me owning Bleach?? Pft… sure… when pigs fly!

_Italics _are flashbacks; double lines are the start and end of a flashback

* * *

Chapter 7- _**Secrets Revealed (Part 1)**_

Karin sat there waiting for the head judge to announce the winner of the Class 5-AAAA Division. "And the winner is… Karakura Institute." The whole band erupted in cheers as Byakuya walked up there to accept the trophy passing Karakura's rival- Nimitz Academy. Karin glanced at her father who was idolizing the trophy and the man who held it; she watched with mild contempt as Byakuya passed it onto Isshin briefly before snatching it right back out of his hands.

_That bastard, my father has always been there for him… even when the band got 3s in marching and his job was on the line. My father deserves a little recognition. _Karin began to walk around and mingle with her fellow freshmen, who were giddy with excitement about their first real win in an acutual competition. She smiled at them; _I don't think they've ever experienced anything like this. _Her smile faltered, however, when she saw Hinamori walk into the room – arm in arm with Hitsugaya. Her hands quickly balled into fists as she walked up to the couple. Hitsugaya, sensing Karin's anger from a mile away intercepted her before she could get to his girlfriend and pulled her into an abandoned hallway.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" She screamed her voice high-pitched with rage.

"Look I'm sorry Karin; last night was…" He never finished his sentence.

"Was what Hitsu? Last night was what?" Her voice came out as a frustrated shout as she hoped the words she was thinking he would say would stay on his tongue.

"I was angry at Hinamori; and I wanted to get revenge and I used you in the process. I'm sorry – last night was a mistake and I hope you can forgive me for it."

Karin choked back a sob, "Please Hitsu… you don't mean that."

"I do Karin. Even if I were to break up with Hinamori – I couldn't rush myself back into a relationship. Even if it was with you."

Karin's lower lip quivered as she quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were welling in her eyes, "How? How could you do this to me… you know how I feel about you and yet you used me like I was a piece of meat?"

Hitsugaya dropped his head in shame – he had hoped that this wouldn't be this hard. "Look Karin…" SMACK! Karin's hand connected with Hitsugaya's right cheek, a hand print quickly forming on his cheek.

"I love you… I don't know what's so hard to understand about that. Just know that no one will love you like I do." She stormed off, her heeled boots clunking through the halls.

Hitsugaya's fingers grazed his cheek before recoiling in pain. He stared down the hallway Karin had just walked out of. He began to walk the opposite direction where the band was currently awaiting instructions on what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Before he made out of the hallway, he was interrupted.

"How can you do that to her?"

"Ichigo… please you don't understand."

Ichigo walked up to the sophomore, his stature dwarfing the already short boy, "You're right; I don't understand – Karin came back by my room excited that you had finally come to your senses and dumped Hinamori and was going to start going out with her."

"I- I… can't love her."

"Can't or won't?" Hitsugaya's eyes locked with Ichigo's amber orbs. "See… Karin loves you. She knows nothing else; she will never know anything else."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Just as it sounds… my sister is obsessed with you. I don't think that it will matter to her how she has you as long as she has you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened again, "You mean to suggest to me that I," he lowered his voice even though the hallway was empty, "have Karin on the side while I continue seeing Hinamori?"

Ichigo again shrugged, "All I am saying that you _can _have your cake and eat it too. You just have to make sure nobody's watching when you decide to eat it, okay?" He patted the younger boy on the back before walking down the hallway that he had just came from.

Hitsugaya stared after the senior his mouth slightly ajar at what Ichigo had suggested he do. _I can't do that to Karin… can I?

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_How do you do it?" His question register to Uryuu, who happened to be thinking about what he was going to do to the guy he had been flirting with in Pre-Calc earlier that day. _

"_Huh, wha? How do I do what?" _

_Renji smirked slightly as a shade of pink brushed across his cheeks, "How… do you," he whispered the next few words, "have sex with so many people?" _

_Uryuu shrugged his eyes holding a dismissive notion, "Eh… half challenge half boredom. Majority of the guys that go to Karakura are straight and its fun knowing that with the right moves I can have them eating out of my hand. Same goes for the girls."_

"_But I thought you were gay."_

"_I am, but I just go to girls when I get tired of guys sometimes. They're what you call… a last resort."_

_Renji nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean… I mean, Rukia nags constantly and sometimes I just want to get away without the repercussions."_

"_But you seem like the kind of guy that can't cheat on his girlfriend; even though she can probably do that to you."_

"_What? What the _hell_ does that mean?"_

_Uryuu's eyes widened as he gave a major hint about Rukia's infidelity, "Nothing… I'm just saying that when I first met her… I get a feeling that I can only trust her as far as I can throw her… which isn't very far."_

"_Yeah, I guess… I mean Rukia _has _been a little distant recently."_

_Uryuu's eyebrow perked up, "Really… how so?"_

_Renji sighed, shrugging his shoulders in obvious frustration, "I dunno really… I mean she hangs out with Ichigo a lot but then again, she's been like that since middle school and I mean Ichigo _has _been distant from Orihime as of late… you don't think anything could be going on between them do you?" _

_Uryuu's eyes widened slightly then quickly shook his head, "No… you're right though, Ichigo has been hanging out with Rukia a lot as of late but they've always been close; and you know Orihime- she has always complied with Ichigo's wishes- he just probably told her he needed some space."_

_Renji sighed, defeat evident in his voice as he hoped he would find something worth confronting Rukia over, "You're right… I don't know though- I just have this feeling that she's just not being completely honest with me. Maybe, these AP classes are getting to me and I'm losing my head."_

_Uryuu mumbled under his breath, "Or maybe not."_

"_What did you say?"_

_Uryuu smiled softly, "Oh nothing."_

_The two continued to walk towards their respective places of employment: Renji- Best Buy, and Uryuu- Starbucks. Renji stole glances at the Valedictorian of his class, blushing as he thought of some of the things Uryuu had described to him. _

_Uryuu, who saw the gregarious junior blushing like a shy freshman, made a face at him, "What's with that? Gotcha mind in the gutter?" _

_Renji blushed even more, his skin tone blending in with his hair color at this point, "N-nothing…nothing at all."_

"_Really? By the way you were stuttering it seems as though you were thinking of me- come on let me in on what's going on in that head of yours; I won't tell I promise."_

_Renji bit his lip in embarrassment- he couldn't dare tell Uryuu that he was thinking about all the things he did those people- he just couldn't! "Oh, well I was just thinking about Rukia and stuff…" he trailed off and Uryuu bit back the urge to laugh._

"_Renji. How long have I known you?"_

_Renji's face scrunched up in confusion as he counted the years in his head, "I don't…seven years I think."_

"_Don't you think seven years is _more _than enough time to figure a person's strengthens and weaknesses?"_

"_Yeah, I would assume so."_

"_So, don't you think I can tell when you're lying and when you're telling the truth especially since lying is one of your flaws in your personality?" _

_Renji dropped his head in shame, "Yeah… I guess."_

"_So… tell me what is it that has the great Renji Abarai blushing like a seventh grader?"_

_Renji looked around to make sure nobody could hear what he was about to say, "I've never kissed someone of the same sex; I was just wondering is it different from kissing a girl" _

_Uryuu laughed slightly, "You wanna find out?"_

_Renji gasped, which gave Uryuu the opportunity to mash his lips against the redhead's and slip his tongue inside his unexpected mouth. The battle of dominance was one-sided as Uryuu shoved Renji into a wall and continued to attack his mouth. Renji, who was in a state of shock when Uryuu even came up with the suggestion was frozen to the wall as Uryuu assaulted his mouth. _

_After a few minutes Renji began getting feeling back in his limbs and pushed Uryuu off of him, "W-what the hell was that?" The disgust in his voice hid the apparent arousal that came from that kiss – Uryuu could see right through him._

"_What do you mean 'what the hell was that?' You wanted to know what it was like kissing a member of the same sex, so I demonstrated for you."_

_Renji's anger rose, "Damnit, I thought you were just going tell me about it… not actually do it to me!"_

_Uryuu smirked and stepped towards Renji, cornering him against the wall, "So… did you enjoy it?"_

_Renji's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed into slits, "I think I need another one to convince me." He said as he pulled Uryuu by his collar in for another lip-bruising kiss.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her eyes slowly raised as her eyes connected with silver hair. "Ichi-maru," her voice shook from exhaustion and weakness. Ichimaru looked up from Matsumoto's chest and he exhaled heavily, his eyes showing relief even though his body was still tense.

"Matsu… you okay?"

Matsumoto stared at Ichimaru, her eyes glassy as she slowly turned her head from left to right. "No, not really, Ichi but I'll be okay later. Why did you hit me?" Her voice was low – Ichimaru barely heard her speak.

Ichimaru dropped his head before raising his head again – eyes boring into Matsumoto. "What the hell do you mean? You got in my way – didn't I tell you to meet me in my room _after _I finished talking with my father?"

She nodded her head, "Yes you did; but I'm not going to apologize for my actions – if I had not stopped you, you probably would have killed your own father!" She exclaimed – her breaths come in short gasps as her head began to swim between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Fine; but that still doesn't excuse you from doing that! I do _have _self-control, I may not always use at that the most appropriate times but do know that I have self control."

Matsumoto snorted, her cheeks becoming very flushed, "If only how badly your self-control screws up certain situations."

Ichimaru coughed slightly, "Wha-what the hell does that mean?"

Matsumoto shook her head quickly, realizing she said too much, "Nothing, I'm just saying that situations could be better if you would practice more self control."

"You're hiding something."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You always ring your hands together when you're hiding something. What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Matsu, do _not _lie to me!"

Matsumoto glanced at the door, calculating how fast she could get away from him: not quick enough. "What are you going to after high school?"

Ichimaru looked at her, confusion evident as this was _not _the question he was expecting, "Um… definitely going to go to college- probably Cal or USC. What the hell does that have anything to do with you hiding something from me if anything?"

"I'm not talking about college plans, Ichi- I'm talking about plans for… us. And trust me it has _everything _to with what I'm hiding."

"I don't know, I thought we were going to go to college together, but we don't have to if you don't want to. I mean whatever makes you happy – I'll be fine… even if that means not being with me; I may not get over it immediately but I will eventually." Matsumoto nodded her head before staring into space for what seemed like an eternity. Ichimaru grew impatient with his girlfriend's discursive demeanor. "Damnit Matsu, what the hell is it?"

Matsumoto turned back to her boyfriend, tears streaking down her glossy cheeks – scaring Ichimaru in the process, "I think we may have to take a break from school for a while."

Ichimaru looked at her not understanding what she meant by that until a light went off in his head, "Don't tell me… Matsu no."

She nodded her head, "I'm so sorry Ichi, but yes. I am pregnant."

* * *

A/N: OMG! I am finished with this chapter and I am so happy. This chapter (or at least this part) was probably the hardest chapter for me to write (in terms of exactly what I wanted to say); and as I was getting to the Ichimaru/Matsumoto part I was thinking, 'Nothing is really going on between them, in comparison to the other couples,' so I decided to just add in the whole pregnancy drama just to see what would happen. Yes, I realize that that is yet _another_ element that I have added to my story. Also, I know the Uryuu/Renji is pretty long but if it seems to cliche then please let me know! Now this was part one of chapter 7, part two will hopefully be up before the end of the month, if not by then most likely by the first weekend of February. I already have the pairings' histories that I will have in part two but I would love to hear what you would like to read for chapter eight. One more thing, this story is about at the halfway mark and so I'm staring to think of how I could write the confrontation between the couples and I would love to hear what you have to say. 

Review!!


	8. Secrets Revealed part 2

A/N: It's been a while since a while since I've updated but I've just been worried about school and my work so that's why the updates have been coming in slower as of late. Enough about me… hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Italics _are flashbacks/thoughts and _underlined italics _are part two of Renji's thoughts (it will make more sense once you see what's going on)

Disclaimer: Why should I even waste my time? … I don't own Bleach okay?

* * *

Chapter 7 Part Two

_His pillow was wet; he opened his eyes to find a pair of ocher orbs staring at him filled with tears. _"Orihime… what's wrong baby?"

_Orihime closed her eyes turning her back to him before getting out of the bed altogether. She began to dress silently her sobs the only sounds in the room. _

_Ichigo became frustrated, _"Damn 'Hime, what the hell is your problem?"_ Orihime turned to Ichigo her eyes blazing._

"Are you cheating on me?" _Ichigo stilled for a moment,_ _how the hell did she find out?_

"No, why would you think that?"

_Orihime huffed hotly, hoping that he would confess quickly to her ill-tempered accusation, _"I have my reasons."

_Ichigo stared at his girlfriend who was beginning to move towards his bedroom door, _"Wait… you just don't have these type of 'reasons' in the middle of the night okay?"

_Orihime turned back to her boyfriend whose face was illuminated by the moonlight: his face conveyed a sense of confusion but his eyes held the one thing she needed to see: fear. _"Yeah… I do." _She walked out of the door and as she went towards the door, she pulled out Ichigo's phone with a questionable text message on the screen. _

_So when are you dump that bitch of a girlfriend and start going out with me… because I miss our midnight fucking sessions. _

_Orihime sniffed again placed his phone on the family's dining room table and walked out the house towards her car parked across the street. As she got inside the car and revved the engine, Orihime's tears dried quickly and a smirk began to replace the frown that she had been wearing._

_Ichigo my dear… you will pay dearly for your sins.

* * *

_

Renji cowered against the wind attempting to retain some of the heat that was rapidly escaping his lithe frame. _Wow… I never thought I would be this happy to have my snowboarding goggles, _he thought cheerfully as he placed the goggles over his eyes with a numbing _pop_ as the elastic connected to his bare skin on his scalp. _Now… where the hell is she? _Renji continued to look for his girlfriend who had mysteriously disappeared from her condo twenty minutes before curfew. He had found some footprints that were small enough to Rukia's so he followed them hoping they would lead them to her or at least a clue as to where she could be.

"I shouldn't even be here right now… with it being so close to curfew… and neither should you…" Renji's ears perked up as he heard the subtle sensual voice of his girlfriend.

"Rukia… nobody is going to be out this time of night, fearful that they will get caught but we're smarter than that… therefore we won't get caught." Renji stopped dead in his tracks at the voice he could not recognize. _Who the hell was that and what the hell were they doing talking to _his _girlfriend? _As he heard footsteps begin to move closer to his current location, he ducked behind a nearby bush.

"I don't think we should keep meeting like this…" Rukia's small frame came into Renji's sight first, followed by the figure, standing a little too close to her. Renji's hands balled into fists and he was about to spring into action but that was before Rukia began to speak again. "Ichigo… I think we should just tell him… about us." Renji's hands dropped to his side as he saw the figure take off his hood and reveal that unmistakable orange hair. _What the hell is Rukia talking about…? 'Us' what's all that about? _Renji got his answer as he saw Ichigo pull _his _girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

Renji watched on with a furious yet confused heart. His mind told him to go out there and show Ichigo who Rukia really belonged to, yet his heart told him if he did that then Ichigo would tell Rukia his secret and thus expose him. After the two parted ways, Renji got up slowly from his hiding place and began to walk towards the condo that he shared with Ichigo, Chad, Ganju and Uryuu… _Uryuu! That's it… he said to Ichigo to break them up but he didn't tell me exactly how Ichigo was going to do it… would've he set me up like that?_

The logical side of Renji's conscious began a battle of wits with his emotional side. _Come on… don't be stupid… Uryuu wouldn't set you up like that… if what you just saw was not a trick on the eyes then obviously Rukia has been cheating on you as you have been with her. _

_But if that is the case then he must've known about the relationship between the two… but why not tell me? Why lie to me?_

_Wow… can't you figure it out? He obviously didn't want to hurt you. I mean his methods are a _bit _unconventional but you can tell that he is trying. _

Renji made back to his condo ten minutes past curfew hoping that nobody would catch him. He slid his card inside the key lock and walked inside; the burning fire began to instantly heating his chilled body.

"Where have you been?" The voice, that Renji did not want to hear, cut through the crackling of the fire and into Renji's ears.

"I was out… why?"

Uryuu walked up to Renji and faced him, his blue hair jutted of his scalp in obvious display of frustration and worry. "Because I care about you, Ren… you know that."

Renji scoffed in disbelief, "Oh… I'm sure… is that the reason why you didn't tell about the fact that Rukia was cheating on me with Ichigo?"

Uryuu's eyes widened and gasped, "H-how…"

Renji smirked slightly, "How did I know? Well let's just say that I didn't find out from my boyfriend who is supposed to be 'caring' about me." He spat, his voice carrying a condescending tone.

Uryuu reached out his arms in an attempt to hug his surreptitious lover but Renji ducked under his embrace and stared at him with hateful eyes. "Please… Renji, understand that what I did was the best for you… I couldn't have you getting all upset over a trivial situation."

"She's my fucking girlfriend Uryuu… don't tell me that _this_ is a trivial situation."

"And yet… you're sleeping with me. Stop being a fucking hypocrite Ren – I mean hell…"

"How long has that been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Uryuu… how long has Rukia been with Ichigo?"

Uryuu avoided Renji's powerful stared and instead decided to focus on his dirty fingernails. "I don't exactly but I would say about… a couple of months?"

Renji's eyes bugged out of his head, "What the hell do you mean a couple of months? We've only been together for a few weeks a month the most and you mean to tell me they've been going at it for over the span that we have?" Uryuu dropped his head toward the floor, nodding slowly. "How long have you known?"

Uryuu jerked his head up in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me… how long have you known that they were together?"

Uryuu shrugged his shoulders slightly not wanting to give Renji the impression that he didn't care by that slight action, "I don't know… a while I guess."

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN URYUU?" Renji roared at the top of his lungs, his patience wearing thinner by the second.

Uryuu recoiled at the sound of Renji's voice, "About 2 months I guess… I caught them having sex in a closet after rehearsal one day," he whispered, fearful of Renji's response so he closed his eyes. When he opened them, Renji was nowhere to be found. Uryuu looked around the condo until he saw the door to the room that he and Renji were supposed to sharing was locked. _Well… I guess he doesn't want to be bothered right now. _Uryuu pulled out a few spare blankets from the linen closet and walked over to the couch. After making himself a decent pallet, he eased himself into the cushions and drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

Hisana stood in disbelief: her husband was sitting chatting cheerfully with the man she had slept with less than twelve hours ago. Her mind told for her to run out of the restaurant and go back to her condo so that way she could cry out the guilt and regret that pulsed through her body. However her body was in auto-pilot as it directed her to the vacant seat next to Byakuya. She kissed him briefly on the cheek bringing him out of his conversation with Aizen; her eyes met momentarily with Aizen's but the hatred that poured from them stopped her from looking at them longer. "Hello, honey… Mr. Aizen."

Aizen smirked perfectly at the woman who, just a few hours ago, was writing under him in a fit of pleasure, "Mrs. Kuchiki… how are you feeling this morning?" He had to hide the smug look from Byakuya by reaching for coffee cup to take an elongated sip.

Hisana paled significantly as she heard Aizen ask her a direct question in front of her husband; her shaking figure and sputtering speech did not go unnoticed by her husband, "Hisana… are you okay? Do you need to go lie back down?"

She turned to her husband, whose eyes were filled with concern and slight… embarrassment? "I'm fine, Byakuya… I just didn't get enough sleep that's all."

Byakuya stared at Hisana for the longest time before turning back to Aizen, "I wish she would stop acting like this, I mean if she feels sick then she should go lay down."

Aizen nodded slightly before sipping his already cold cappuccino, "You're right but she wants to be that type of wife that always stands by her husband's side."

Byakuya shook his head, ignoring Hisana's pleas for the both of them to return back to the condo, "Yeah, but Hisana has always had a strong head on her shoulders… she usually ventures off and does her own thing."

Aizen smirked deeply after glancing at Hisana's blanched complexion, "Hmm… tell me about it."

"Excuse me?"

Aizen smiled brightly, showing off his maniacal grin, "It's funny you should say that… Hisana does seem to _venture _off and do her own thing… it's not always the best decision but she does it anyway."

"Aizen… you promised me…"

"What… Hisana what did he promise you?"

Aizen looked from Byakuya back to Hisana who was near tears, "Oh… she didn't tell you? Hmm… I thought she would have since you think she is the _ideal _wife… but no matter."

Byakuya squinted his eyes at Hisana and gripped her wrist tightly, "Hisana… you better tell me what's going on or else."

Aizen laughed coldly at Byakuya, "She won't tell you 'Kuya… so I guess I'll have to tell you… Do you know where she was last night?"

Byakuya's expression went from that of anger to confusion in a matter of seconds, "No… why?"

Aizen stared at Hisana, who was near the point of hyperventilation before turning back to Byakuya, "Well… I'll tell you where she was… she was in a bed… with me."

"WHAT?" Byakuya rose to his full 6'8" stature and stared down at the man who was still sipping on his coffee. "What… you mean to tell me that she… she…" His face and composure as his head slumped against his chest.

"Yes, she did in fact sleep with me."

Byakuya turned to Hisana, his eyes burning her, "I can't believe you… after all I've done for you… and your sister…" His voice was near a whisper but the anger and sadness was heard throughout.

"You can't believe me? What about that time Byakuya… when you were with that mistress and that led to me having a miscarriage? Do you remember that? Granted… you have provided my sister and I a lot of comfort in the world but please do not make it seem like the Kuchiki household was Heaven on Earth… because trust me it was not." Hisana held her ground, although she was still shaky and her breath uneven.

Byakuya eyed her with disgust as his gaze flickered between her and Aizen, "I want a divorce." He turned and walked out the pastry shop with Hisana's eyes following him.

"Aren't you going to go after your Prince Charming?"

Hisana stared at Aizen with mild contempt, "Shut the hell up Aizen. I can't believe you would do this to me. You promised me that you would…"

"I promised you that I would destroy any evidence of our infidelity that does _not_ mean I wouldn't tell you husband of your infidelity; you should've made sure of the circumstances before getting caught in a deal with the devil."

"Why though… why do this to me?"

Aizen scoffed at her naivety, "Why sleep with me then? You knew how I felt about you, yet that didn't stop you, did it?"

"I didn't expect you to be affected the way you were"

"I didn't expect you to be at my doorstep at three in the morning with bloodshot eyes and a forming bruise on your neck. I sure as hell didn't except for you to throw yourself at me, because that's exactly what you did … what did you expect me to do? Turn you away? Send you back to that bastard of a husband? _I _couldn't do that to you… but when you weren't there in the morning… I already knew what you did."

"You can't expect me to choose between you two."

Aizen shrugged, "I don't see a dilemma here… he wants a divorce, you want out. You both get what you want _and _I actually get to raise my child."

"I can't be with you…"

Aizen shrugged again, "And why is that?"

"I can't have my child growing up to be like Ichimaru…"

Aizen's eyes darkened significantly, "He has _nothing _to do with the situation at hand."

Hisana shook her head, "But see that's where your wrong Aizen… he has _everything _to do with this. Byakuya and I have not had a child, _you, _on the other hand, have. Your son is the most vile, disrespectful, egotistical, maniacal boy I've ever seen." She scoffed slightly as she shrugged her shoulders, "But I guess I really can't expect much when I look at his father and see the same thing but only worse." She stood and began to walk out of the restaurant but was stopped as soon as her face hit the cool snowy wind.

"My son did not grow up in my home… after my wife and I divorced… she wanted Ichimaru so I let him go… she died two years ago. He came to me then… the same way he is now… I could not control that boy even if I wanted to. He's not killing anyone so I can't bring myself to care about how he's treating his girlfriend."

Hisana shook her head, disbelief etched clearly on her face, "You are unbelievable." She walked away her chin tucked into her chest as she walked farther into the cold harsh wintry weather.

* * *

"How could you?" She paid him no mind; she couldn't dare tell him what happened to her that night. "So what are you just going to ignore me?" The silence was deafening in his ears – and he hated every second of it. "Answer me, Yoruichi Shihouin!"

Her head turned toward the man yelling, her hazel eyes held no tears although sadness leaked from them. "What do you want me to say Urahara?"

Urahara's eyes were wide, "What do you want me to say? Are you going to own up to it? Did you or did you not sleep with Ryuken Isshida?"

She looked at him and then nodded her head slowly, "Yes, Urahara… but not by choice."

Urahara's eyes maintained that glossy stare, "What do you mean not by choice… are you saying that you were raped?"

Yoruichi flinched at the word, "Yeah… you could say that."

"Wh-why wouldn't you tell me?"

She shook her head, "What would expect me to say Urahara? Yeah, yeah, I got raped… it was great by the way!" Her words stung at his heart as he looked into the hazel eyes that he could not recognize anymore.

"What has happened to you? Where did the Yoruichi that _never _let anyone even _think _a nasty thought about her let alone do something horrible to her go; where did the Yoruichi, that I _know, _go?"

Yoruichi smirked, "She grew up and realized how horrible the world really is… it's not what it's all chopped up to be… I'm sorry that you expected for her to reappear here today, but that's not going to happen."

"You were there Friday night! What happened to Friday night… you've been acting distant ever since then!"

"Don't you get it? I can't be with you! My heart can't love you again… it would hurt too much just to know in the end, I will end up heartbroken." She stared at him for over a minute and then stood up and walked out of the room that she shared with him.

Urahara stared at the spot, which the woman he loved just occupied, his heart beating slower and slower every minute. _Why would she say that? I mean I hope she knows that the reason I left had _nothing _to do with her… it had everything to do with me. I couldn't stay there and _not _have controversy and questions follow her and I. But then again- I shouldn't have let her the time she needed me the most… especially when she was pregnant… _He stood up quickly, realization dawning on him, "Oh my God… the baby!"

A/N: Probably the spottiest chapter that will be in this story… I will edit this soon (hopefully) but I really wanted to put something out there since its been over a month since I have updated this story (and I really really like this story) anyways… I hope you this chapter, expect an edited version by the end of next week. Until then, keep pushing that button!


	9. Karaoke Night Part 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, like the last one, it will be divided into two parts; for reasons you will see later on.

Just so you know: _italics _are once again thoughts and **_italic bolds _**are lyrics

Disclaimer: hahahhahhha… you're funny… Let me give credit when credit is due: the songs used here are for entertainment purposes and heck no I'm not making money off of this story.

Chapter 8 Part One- Karaoke Night

"Karaoke Night? Who the hell wants to do a karaoke night?" Uryuu's baritone voice erupted through the hallway as he saw the sign plastered on his door.

"The chaperones decided that should be our 'together' activity… I think it's stupid personally but whatever… if that's what they want to do then so be it." Ichigo looked at Ishida from his bowl of cereal. "It's not that big of a deal anyway… I mean we always had karaoke night at Orihime's remember?"

Uryuu looked around to see if anyone else occupied the room at that time, "You're right Ichigo… we always did have karaoke night at Orihime's but you seemed too focus on something– rather _someone_ to notice what your girlfriend was doing."

Ichigo paled slightly and shook his head, "You will get Renji Uryuu, and I promise you that."

"I better."

Later that night…

The entertainment room of the lobby was crowded with eager faces waiting to sing their song of choice. Byakuya looked among the anxious faces looking for a familiar one. Since he could not see one, he decided to stand up and face the crowd of his students. "Welcome to our Karaoke Night," A light applause rose after the announcement, "We have decided to work this a little differently… the chaperones, the ones who chose to sing anyway, will go first followed by the students. However the order in which the chaperones and students go will be completely random." He pointed to two hats in front of him, "These two hats hold the names of all the students and chaperones who chose to sign here tonight… respectively. I will choose the name of the chaperone who will go first and that is…" He reached his hand into the right-side hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. He unraveled the piece of paper to see his own scrawl-type handwriting on the sheet, "Me." He placed the microphone in its carrier and walked over to the machine after a few moments of finding the right song he hit play and walked up to the microphone. After a few seconds the opening riff began to fill the room's walls.

_**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
to build me up and tear me down,  
like an old abandoned house.**_

Byakuya looked up and saw Hisana standing in the doorway looking displeased. As the song continued he continued to look at his soon to be ex-wife.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.** _

**And when you slammed the front door shut,  
a lot of others opened up,  
so did my eyes so I could see  
that you never were the best for me.**

Hisana stared at her husband, her breath uneven as her anger rose to new heights, _how dare him? He made me lose a child and yet _I'm _the bad one here? Okay well he'll see once I get up there._

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

_**'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

The crowd's applause was hesitant; they knew that song had something to do with Byakuya's wife. As Byakuya placed the microphone back in its holder he drew a name from the adult hat. A scowl appeared on his face as he saw his wife's elegant penmanship on the paper. "Hisana Kuchiki," he spat slightly.

Hisana smirked slightly, stood up and walked up to the stage. Once she got on the stage she took the microphone from Byakuya, who left the stage and took his respective seat. She removed the microphone and walked over to the karaoke machine with it in hand. After finding her choice she glided back to the center of the stage and let the soft melody fill the room.

_**Where were you when I said I loved you?  
And where were you when I cried at night?  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you.  
Thinking of all the times we shared.**_

Hisana's soft melodic voice soothed everyone in the room except the man, who the song was directed to. _Hisana… you bitch. _

Aizen, meanwhile, sat in the back of room smirk clearly evident on his face. He watched as the girl he had wanted since high school began pouring her soul in the song.

_**No one knew all the pain I went through.  
All the love I saved deep in my heart for you.  
Didn't know where I would go, where I would be.  
But you made me leave.  
And plus my heart it just, it just kept telling me so. **_

_**I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I said I hated you.**_

Rukia sat there dumbfounded; _what the hell is going on with my sister's marriage? At first Byakuya now her? After this evening is over, I'm going to have a talk with her._

_**I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I stormed out.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
I was sad and lonely.**_

As the last note of her song rang out, the crowd erupted in somber cheers. Hisana smiled slightly and gave a small bow before turning to the hat that would reveal the next singer. She placed her hand inside and pulled out one name. Her slight smile turned instantly into a frown as she read off the name with a hiss in her voice. "Sousuke Aizen."

Aizen quickly rose and reached the stage in an eye-raising speed. He snatched the microphone out of Hisana's hand and gave her a slight push towards the exit of the stage. He immediately found his song. The smirk stayed plastered on his face as his eyes stayed glued on Hisana as the opening words from this popular tune flowed from his lips.

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?**_

Many girls that were in the band began to scream and shout– this was one of their favorite songs and he was singing it almost perfectly.

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Hisana began to sweat profusely as Aizen's eyes never left her, even if she did break the contact she would always find his eyes on her whenever she managed to glance back at him. She looked around the room and saw her sister staring directly at her. The emotion in her eyes spoke volumes to Hisana: she was pissed and needed an explanation _now._ Hisana took a deep breath and turned back to Aizen who was closing in on the middle part of the song.

_**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_

_**Let's get this girl's heart beating. Faster, faster  
let's get this girl's heart beating. Faster  
**_

Hisana looked up just in time to see Aizen wink at her. _Oh my God, he was talking about me just now! But why…? _

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

_**Let's get this girl's heart beating. Faster, faster  
let's get this girl's heart beating. Faster**_

The song finally ends with an enormous cheer from the audience, specifically from the female side. Aizen nods curtly at the crowd before placing his hand inside the hat and pulling out a name. The chicken scratch handwriting was recognizable instantly: "Urahara Kiskue."

Urahara stood and walked to the stage quickly. He stole the microphone from Aizen and placed the karaoke machine to his song of choice. He stood in front of the audience in complete silence before the room was filled with his handsome voice.

_**I spent most of last night dragging this lake  
for the corpses of all my past mistakes  
sell me out - the joke's on you  
we are salt - you are the wound**_

_**Empty another bottle  
and let me tear you to pieces  
this is me wishing you  
into the worst situations**_

Yoruichi stiffened slightly; she knew that song very well. Tears began to well in her hazel eyes as she realized who that song was directed to.

_**I'm the kind of kid  
that can't let anything go  
but you wouldn't know a good thing  
if it came up and slit your throat**_

Urahara searched the room again and again for Ryuken but could not find him. _Bastard. _He decided to keep his gaze on Yoruichi and wanted to see how she would feel about this.

_**Your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears  
rather ones that just don't care  
cause I know  
that you're in between arms somewhere  
next to heartbeats  
where you shouldn't dare sleep  
now I'll teach you a lesson  
for keeping secrets from me**_

Yoruichi looked up and stared into Urahara's eyes as he moved onto the chorus. _He knows that I didn't adopt Soi Fong. _The tears began to fall for Yoruichi as she realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life 15 years ago.

_**And did you hear the news?  
I could dissect you  
and gut you on this stage  
not as eloquent as I may have imagined  
but it will get the job done (you're done)**_

_**Take your taste back  
peel back your skin  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
you should try saying no once in a while  
oh once in a while **_

He finished the song with his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He pulled out of the hat the last name. He regretted doing so, "Yoruichi Shihouin."

Yoruichi stood and walked up the ramp towards the stage. She avoided making eye contact with her former lover and walked straight to the karaoke machine to make her selection. She moved to the center and began to sing softly, her voice wavering because of the tears making its way down her face.

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
what am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

Urahara stopped mid-stride and turned back to face the stage. Yoruichi's eyes were focused on his as the tears on her face began to dry up leaving streaks down her cheeks.

_**Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
For one another  
Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cause it's  
**_

He was at a loss for words, for the first time in his life. Urahara just stood there dumbfounded at the fact that she didn't know what to do with herself because she didn't have him with her.

_**Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me **_

Yoruichi realized that Urahara's eyes were upon her and that made her sing the song with that much emotion behind it: she wanted… no _needed _him to believe her sincerity.

_**I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you**_

_**Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

She finished the song and placed the microphone on its stand. She stared at Urahara for a second before placing her hand in the student hat and pulling out a single name. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Urahara stared as Yoruichi lingered on stage for a second or two. He smiled slightly as she mouthed, "I'm sorry… I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was interesting for me to write because I wasn't sure exactly what was going to be necessary so I listened to each song and read the lyrics before deciding what to cut and what to keep. Now on some of the songs I just took a lot of the lyrics for literal meaning but realize this some songs have a deeper meaning beyond the words so I really I don't want to get a flame for something I just explained here. I hope you enjoyed this part… next part the students (obviously).

Lyrics:

Byakuya's- Daughty: Over You

Hisana's- Keyshia Cole: I remember

Aizen's- Panic at the Disco: Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

Urahara's- Fall Out Boy: My Heart is the Worst Weapon

Yoruichi's- Aaliyah: Miss You

Review!


	10. Karaoke Night Part 2

A/N: I am actually updating during school which rarely happens but… whatever

A/N: It's been a while I know and I'm sorry but just know I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: Like I said… you're funny.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Part 2**_- Karaoke Night (Continued)

Rukia stood up and walked towards the stage, her stomach fluttering lightly as she took the microphone from Yoruichi and walked over to the machine. She took a while to find the song she wanted, which annoyed the audience as they began to shuffle about and make noises. After picking her song, Rukia stayed near the exit of the stage but kept her eyes on Ichigo.

_**I'm a train wreck in the morning  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon  
Every now and then without warning  
I can be really mean towards you  
I'm a puzzle yes in deed  
Ever complex in every way  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
And yet, you see the picture clear as day.**_

Renji stared at his girlfriend and followed her line of vision. _She's looking at Ichigo… figures. _He glanced at Uryuu who was sitting next to Ichigo, but could not make eye contact with him. He let out a frustrated cry that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone.

_**When I need attention I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see past all that  
I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
and that's exactly what I mean.  
**_

As she sung the second line, Rukia traced the scar that was on her left leg caused during a soccer game. She continued to sing and as the last note of that verse rang out she winked at Ichigo, causing Renji to stir in his seat in apparent anger.

_**I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
and that's why I love you**_

She finished the song with high applause and walked towards the hat with all the students' names. She pulled out one name and read it to the audience. "Renji Abarai," she said the name with mild disappointment and bitterness which had some of the members of the audience questioning her mood.

Renji walked upon the stage but while passing Rukia, he made a snide remark that made her turn around and face him.

"What did you say?"

He walked up to her, face inches away from her, and whispered, "You don't have to proclaim your cheating ways to the world… everyone knows now by the way you were looking at him something is going on between you two." He walked the rest of the way to the stage without any interruption. He pulled up a stool and sat down on it after picking the song of his choice. After a minute or so, the mild bass flowed from the speakers.

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say…  
**_

Uryuu looked at his boyfriend, his eyes shining with rage. He looked over at Rukia, who kept making provocative signs towards Ichigo, which was raising a few eyebrows among the audience. "Damn… don't be so fucking obvious Kurosaki… I mean sure you want to fuck her but do you have to let the _entire _audience know about it?"

Ichigo turned towards him, shock on his face, "Why don't you just mind your own god damn business for once Uryuu?"

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
yeah yeah  
**_

Uryuu smirked at Ichigo, happy that he got a rise out of him, "Do you forget that you still have a girlfriend that is _not _named Rukia Kuchiki and you made a bet with me– one that still hasn't been finished."

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah  
**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

As the song ended, Renji took one glance at Rukia, who looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He smirked at her apparent mood, _Good… serves her right. _He walked up to the hat and pulled out a name. His eyes widened slightly as he read the name before announcing it to the audience. "Uryuu Ishida."

Uryuu stood up and walked towards the stage, smirking slightly as he did so. He pulled the microphone from the holder and waltzed over to the machine. After picking a song, he walked back near the front of the stage and waited for his song to begin to play.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **_

Renji stared at his boyfriend, his eyes wide. He glanced around the room to see the audience's faces; many of the people were either singing along or tapping their foot– nobody had a questionable look on their face. _I guess nobody really gets the song. _

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**_

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Ichigo tried to get the attention of Renji but he refused to look in Ichigo's general direction. Ichigo gave up with a roll of his eyes and a frustrated scowl.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**_

Who has to know  
The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

Renji looked up at Uryuu, "What are you doing?" He mouthed. Uryuu smiled brightly and continued to sing the chorus of the song.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**_

**_Who has to know  
Who has to know_**

Uryuu finished the song with shrugging his shoulders at his boyfriend and a smirk on his face. He walked to the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. His smirk grew wider as he read the name in his mind before reading it out loud. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo walked up to the stage and snatched the microphone out of Uryuu's hands; he then walked over to the machine and picked the song of his choice. As the catchy bass began to beat through the speakers, Ichigo began bobbing his head.

_**For a minute it was looking like  
I'd end up one of those guys  
Spending my whole life  
Looking for a special lady to save me  
Maybe I'll never be satisfied  
Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes  
Now that I'm looking for you  
Why are you so hard to find?  
**_

Rukia smiled at his choice of song; she began to tap her foot to the beat as well.

_**  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you, yeah.**_

_**I wanna know, I wanna know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch  
Come fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?**_

Renji shook his head at his girlfriend's antics; she didn't have to be so damn obvious. He looked at Uryuu who was rolling his eyes at Ichigo.

_**Only see you when I close my eyes  
We on borrowed time  
When I delayed the sunlight  
Everything I tried to tell you I failed to  
Maybe I'll tell you another time  
How you keeping me so pre-occupied  
Got a strong hold on me  
Pay me no never mind  
**_

_**I thought I took one step  
I took two back  
I'm not even close this time  
And that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you, babe.**_

_**What's your name?  
Anonymous  
Where you at?  
Anonymous  
When I think about you I get a rush  
I wanna meet my Ms. Anonymous**_

Ichigo finished the song and received a significant number of cheers from the audience. He bowed slightly and reached into the hat and pulled out another name. He smiled slightly and locked eyes with his girlfriend for the first time that evening. "Orihime Inoue."

Orihime stood up and walked towards the stage, her legs shaking slightly. She looked to her boyfriend, who was holding out the microphone for her. She took it gratefully and walked towards the karaoke machine. As soon as she picked the song and Ichigo had sat down the music began to play.

_**Just talk yourself up  
and tear yourself down  
you've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve  
**_

As Orihime sung the song her eyes were glued to Ichigo, who was squirming in his seat. His eyes shifted quickly between his girlfriend and the girl he had been having a relationship with. He wanted to know what he should do but he couldn't dare pull Rukia out for a talk right _now._ So Ichigo sat there and tried to avoid Orihime's hateful glare to the best of his abilities.

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away**_

_**I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve**_

However, Orihime's glare never faltered throughout the song and Ichigo didn't want to get up and cause a scene. Orihime cocked her head to her faithless boyfriend and smirked at him as she walked towards the stairs that led to exit of the stage.

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away**_

As she sung the lyrics with an aggressive stance, Orihime finally got in front of her boyfriend. Tears slowly trailed from her eyes as she sung the song that obviously expressed her feelings.

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now.

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away**_

The last note rang out and Orihime still stood in front of him, and Ichigo didn't know what to do. She stared down at him, her flaming red hair framing her face perfectly. The only thing that could be heard in those tense few moments was Orihime's breathing which was amplified by the microphone. "So… do you have anything to say Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes were glued to her, his body not moving an inch. "You have nothing to say now do you? It's okay… you don't have to bother explaining yourself– I know about you and that whore Rukia… your whole clandestine affair… pathetic really. So you shouldn't be surprised that I want to end this now should you?" She sniffed slightly and dropped the microphone into his lap and walked out of the hotel lobby.

Uryuu smirked and began to laugh out loud, "Wow… Ichigo, how did you manage to fuck up _that _relationship up?"

Ichigo turned to Uryuu, his eyes mere slits, "The same way you fucked up your relationship with Rukia by fucking Renji."

Rukia's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

Karin stared at the three and began to look around, "The shit is about to hit the fan."

* * *

A/N: Karin is right, next chapter will be the ultimate confrontation… it will probably be my longest one to date since I have to include _all _the couples and their vast problems… I may end up splitting into two (or even three) because what I have planned will be too long for just one chapter. I realize that it's been a while since I have updated but please don't think that this has completely slipped my mind. I will update again as soon as I have the free time.

Lyrics:

Rukia- Beyonce: Flaws and All

Renji- One Republic: Apologize

Uryuu- All- American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret

Ichigo- Bobby Valentino: Anonymous

Orihime- Paramore: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Review!!


	11. Ultimate Confrontation Part 1

A/N: So so sorry it took me this long to update... I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.

Disclaimer: Bleach… pft… waste of my time… if I was to even claim that I own it.

Chapter 9- The Ultimate Confrontation (part 1)

* * *

Yoruichi walked out into the wintry chill. A voice called out to her asking her to stop. Her legs couldn't move another inch as the bane of her existence approached her.

"Now what's the little kitty doing out here all by her little lonesome?"

She shuddered slightly, "Can it, Ishida." She attempted to sidestep him and walk away but an arm suddenly grabbed her and she was yanked back, her head connecting with the concrete wall.

"You will not walk out on me again, you got that?"

Yoruichi raised one of her finely trimmed eyebrows, "Really? I'm sorry Ishida but you're not stopping me this time." She again tried to sidestep him but this time Ryuken put his body against her, forcing Yoruichi to stand against the wall her breathing coming in shallow breaths.

"I don't think you understand me, Yoruichi Shihouin, you are _not _walking out on me!" He raised his hand to strike her and Yoruichi flinched back, anticipating contact but never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Urahara standing there with Ryuken's wrist in his hand.

"Pardon me sir but I do believe that you about to commit physical assault against this woman and I just can't walk by and allow that to occur."

Ryuken snatched his wrist from Urahara's grasp, "You," he hissed, patronizingly. He stared at Urahara for a few moments then his scowl turned into a sneer. "Urahara Kiskue." He circled Urahara, who had a questioning look on his face, around a few times. "How the mighty have fallen." He looked in between Urahara and Yoruichi, "Voted the cutest couple in high school, who knew two weeks after prom Urahara would ditch the love of his life because he was fearful of the skeletons in his closet being revealed."

Urahara glared at Ryuken, "You shut your mouth, Ishida. The reason I left has got _nothing_ to do with her."

Yoruichi looked in between the two men, "What the hell is he talking about Urahara? What skeletons… there are no skeletons I should know about… are there?

A red tint of anger began to surface on Urahara's cheeks and neck. "…Yoruichi, I'm sorry but there are some things you don't know about me."

Yoruichi's bottom lip quivered slightly but she bit harshly to avoid showing emotion. "Well, what's so bad that you couldn't tell me?"

Urahara glanced at Ryuken for the slightest moment. Ryuken noticed Urahara's glance and put his hands up in the air as if in defeat, "Fine, fine… I'll go." He began walking back to the hotel. Once Ryuken became a small dot in the blurry snow, Urahara turned to Yoruichi.

"You remember the week before prom and how we as class officers had to help with the decorations and stuff?" Yoruichi nodded her head, her mind not figuring out why he would want her to remember that. "Okay well you know that big fight that I got in with that hotel clerk… and how I almost got suspended from all senior activities it for it?"

Yoruichi scrunched her face up in confusion and nodded her head again, "Yeah I do but Uraha-"

Urahara silenced her by mashing his lips against hers. After a shaky kiss, Urahara pulled away slightly and began mumbling against her lips. "Please Yoru, just listen to me, and don't interrupt okay?"

Yoruichi pulled away from his grasp, her eyes wide in fear, "What happened? Nothing has ever gotten you like this… what is it?"

Urahara drew a wintry breath and exhaled deeply, "You can't hold this against me Yoru… please don't hold this against me."

"What? I can't hold anything against you if I don't know what it is."

Urahara dropped his head down, avoiding her gaze for a few seconds until he showed his face again this time, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears, "I killed someone."

Yoruichi stared at him for a moment before she blinked a few times. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, the shock getting the best of her. "Who, who did you…" It was hard for her to utter that word, "kill?

Urahara sniffed deeply, the tears staining his already pale skin, "Kai… I killed Kai."

Yoruichi let out a gasp of surprise, "How could you do that Urahara? How could you have killed Ryuken's girlfriend?"

* * *

"You can not kick us out of our home, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Hisana was furious; she stood in the doorway of her shared condo with her husband and Ukitake. Byakuya stood inside the condo, hastily packing her belongings and shoving the suitcases outside of the door.

"Watch me!" The command came out as a hiss from the older gentleman.

Ukitake watched from two doors down, concern dancing in his eyes. He wanted to help Hisana, he really did, but that was not his place to step in; he had no choice but to back down.

"What do you expect me to do- apologize? I've already done enough of that." Hisana spat at her husband, malice and contempt dripping from her tongue. "You were no better than me that night: sleeping with some random whore off the street; bringing her into _our _home, defiling _our _bed… how could you live with yourself; and all the while, your wife is coming home from work- and sees that." She paused as she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Put yourself in my shoes… what would you have done if you would have caught me? Laid under me and told me that you forgive me?" She scoffed as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, "That's a laugh- you would have kicked me out on the streets and don't you try and deny it!"

Byakuya turned to his wife, his eyes giving away nothing, "Hisana… I'm not kicking you out because you cheated on me- I'm kicking you because you're carrying another man's baby without telling me." He turned back around and began shoving her belongings back in there. "I mean hell… its fucking Aizen's child! I would be more forgiving if it was even _Kenpachi's!_ You can not expect me to be forgiving when you slept with _him._"

Hisana was frozen mid-breath, "H-how do you know?" She attempted to step forward, but halted as Byakuya began to speak again.

"You didn't tell me… so why should it matter to you how I found out?" He spat, contemptuously.

Hisana shook with fear as her hand began to, unconsciously, rub her belly. "Aizen told you. Didn't he?"

"So what if he did…it is not as though you were going to do anything about it."

Hisana stared at her husband, "You just watch me… Byakuya Kuchiki… you just watch." She began to walk down the hall when her husband's voice called after her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"As much as you would like to see happen, you do not own me Byakuya, so please don't think that that is one of your privileges as my husband." She kept walking down the hall, out the entrance until she reached the room that was a building was away from hers. She only had to knock once.

"Come in… Hisana," Hisana pulled the door back, anger evident on her face.

"You _told _my husband." It wasn't a question; her anger made the would-be question a mere statement instead of an accusation.

Aizen sipped his tea with an air of arrogance around him; his eyes never glanced away from the morning news as he began to speak, "You weren't going to tell him; I thought I should be the one to tell him."

Hisana advanced on him and slapped the cup of tea of his hand; the carpet became soaked and the room began to smell of exotic Japanese herbs, "You had _no _right to tell…"

"Why not Hisana, you weren't going to tell him; I refuse for another man to claim a child that is rightfully mine!"

"You have no right to tell me what I can do with my child! How do you know that I'm not going to have an abortion?"

Aizen smirked, "You would have done it already; eight weeks pregnant? I'm pretty sure you would have taken care that in the first month." Aizen shook his head, "I honestly don't know who you are fooling Hisana Kuchiki—you may as well accept your fate as of now and take my hand in marriage."

Hisana scoffed in annoyance, "Is that your idea of a proposal, Aizen Sousuke; because if it is—the answer is no."

Aizen shook his head, "It is not; a simple ultimatum is being offered to you—you can either stay in the failing relationship with your husband that will obviously end in divorce or you can come stay with me, have the child, and we can live in a tolerable environment until you are on you're feet."

Hisana bit her lip in obvious concentration; her eyes never wandering from Aizen's piercing gaze, "I can not raise this child in the environment that Gin is in now."

Aizen shook his head slowly, "Gin is a senior this year; by the time you have this child, he will be long gone, so the environment is something you don't have to worry about. And if I am willing to provide you and the child with a stable environment—then you can not deny my rights once you are up on your feet."

Hisana shook her head, "I won't… I promise."

Aizen nodded again, a small smirk evident on his features, "Good… I think this can be the start of a _pleasant_ relationship." He stuck on his hand as he spoke.

Hisana laughed, "I wouldn't go so far as to say that sir." She nodded once more as she shook his hand. _Hopefully this will work out for the best._

* * *

His eyes were glazed over in rage, "Why in the hell would you tell Rukia? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Uryuu's face turned smug, "Last time I checked you did… last night to be specific as to when."

Renji's hardened gaze didn't waiver, "Uryuu, that's not funny. What the hell am I am suppose to do know? Rukia will break up with me; I won't be able to walk down the halls of Karakura with my head held high anymore."

Uryuu shook his head, his eyes darkening with sadness each passing minute, "You make it seem like being gay is going to give you the death penalty…"

"No, but I might as well commit social sucidie… I won't be able to fix this Uryuu and I need to be able to fix this—I'm dead if I don't."

Uryuu shook his head, again, his mouth twitching ever-so often. "You're overreacting Renji—social suicide? Really? I'm probably the most popular guy at Karakura and I'm gay. You'll be fine- trust me."

Renji's face became pained with denial as his worst nightmare was slowly becoming a reality, "You can't be so sure, Uryuu; Rukia will make my life a living hell because of this—I highly doubt that even _you_ will be able to stop the rumors."

"But they won't be rumors Renji— we are actually together," Uryuu said, using hands to show the relationship between them, "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't going to stick it out, though?"

Renji's face broke: a single tear ran down his left cheek, "I'm sorry Uryuu but I can't: my life will become hectic even for me to deal with."

Uryuu nodded once, "You honestly think Rukia will take you back after this?"

Renji shrugged, "No, I don't but I can only try—she cheated on me with Ichigo; eye for an eye right?"

Uryuu shook his head, "You're being too naïve about this—you fucked another man Renji Abarai!" He paused when he saw Renji flinch at his harsh words, "Look," Uryuu's voice grew soft, "I've never felt this way about another person. I've stopped sleeping around—even though we were never in a fully committed relationship. I never tried to force you out of your relationship with Rukia—I stood by your side. Hell I'm still standing next to you."

"And yet you didn't tell me of Rukia's cheating ways: Why not? What was the point of keeping that away from me?"

Uryuu closed his eyes, his level of frustration very high as evident in his body language, "When I caught Ichigo with Rukia, he asked me not to snitch on him: there was nothing I was going to gain if I did snitch, so I decided not to. However when we got together a motive slowly became evident. I didn't decide to act on it until now because I took into consideration everyone's reaction. So," he took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, "I made the bet with Ichigo."

Renji's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "What? What bet? What the hell are you talking about?"

Uryuu held his hand up to stop Renji's rant from going any farther, "I betted that Ichigo would have Rukia break up with you before the end of the trip, that way I could claim you as my own and Ichigo could do the same for Rukia."

Renji's hands flexed quickly as he tried to control his anger, "I'm not some piece of me that can be tossed around Uryuu Ishida, and neither is Rukia. Have you thought about what Orihime would say to this?"

Uryuu shrugged slightly, "Yeah, she's the reason I didn't go through with it when I first found out; after that song she sang tonight…" Uryuu sighed dramatically while running his hands through his hair, "Well I'm pretty sure she knew something was going on between those two— she'll be fine Renji. If she wasn't then I doubt she would have confronted him like that."

Renji just shook his head, "You can't just mess with people's emotions like that Uryuu," Renji was trying to control his anger but was having a hard time doing so, "You have to consider other people's feelings before doing something so stupid…"

Uryuu looked at Renji as if he had three heads, "How come I get the feeling that this is going beyond the bet? Don't try to reprimand me for something that you openly participated in too, Renji. Hell, the bet wasn't even that big of a deal. If Ichigo had come through with his end of the deal we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Uryuu paused as he looked at Renji, who was avoiding his gaze; Uryuu began to chuckle, although the laugh did not meet his eyes, "You want to end this, don't you?"

Renji then looked up at that request, "Look Uryuu…"

Uryuu held up his hand, "Honestly Ren—I don't care what you have to say," Uryuu blinked back tears as he gritted his teeth together, "I hope Rukia takes you back—I honestly do; if she doesn't then I don't think I could ever forgive you for fucking up a great relationship. Uryuu exhaled deeply, and walked out the shared condo with a slam of the heavy door.

Renji sighed deeply before pulling out his cell phone and typing a frantic text message. _You can't take Ichigo back. He's ended up fucking both our lives over in a matter of less than four days. Call me when you get this—I need to talk to you. _Renji was reluctant to push the send button, so he closed his phone instead. He walked out of the now empty condo and began walking outside looking for a particular someone.

* * *

He wanted to say something—truly he did, but the words failed to leave the tip of his tongue.

She stared up at him, her hands numb from the mind-blowing cold, "You knew about them didn't you?" He shifted his gaze towards the snow-covered ground, her question going unanswered. "Didn't you, Ichigo?" He did not look up from the ground but murmured an audible confirmation, "How long have you known?" Rukia tried to keep her anger in check, but every time she looked at him, her anger grew even more so she decided to keep her gaze past time: towards the snow-capped mountains.

"I just found out: after that night Byakuya caught you and I."

Rukia nodded, her fingers becoming even harder to squeeze as the numbness started to creep towards her arms, "Okay… what do we do now?"

Ichigo shrugged, finally looking at her, "I don't know Rukia… What can we do? Apologize?" He scoffed, "Yeah that will fix a _lot_ of things."

Rukia bit her lip before the acidic remark came from her mouth, "Don't be so damn cynical Ichigo—hell for all we know the people in Karakura could be finding out about us via text messages."

Ichigo cocked his head, in utter confusion, "What the hell is that suppose to mean Rukia? You said that you were going to break up with Renji and me with Orihime; that way we could finally be together without the secrecy. You didn't break up with him, therefore, Uryuu ousted us."

"Don't try to blame this entire situation on me Ichigo Kurosaki… you could have broken up with Orihime before I broke up with Renji… besides why did Uryuu do that to us? I thought you and him had some sort of agreement."

Ichigo shook his head, his eyes burning in their sockets, "We didn't have some sort of agreement," he uttered the last word with a condescending tone; "Uryuu doesn't like to do business that way… he's more of a gambling man."

"Gambling? On what?" Rukia paused for a second, her mind in deep thought as an explanation for this tried to come through the surface, "What did you and Uryuu bet on? Whose lives did you end up fucking up?"

Ichigo dropped his head to his chest as an exasperated sigh ran through his lips, "Yours and Orihime's."

"What was the bet?"

"He needed a little insurance for something I wouldn't necessarily call it a bet. He wanted me to convince you to break up with Renji that way he could have him for himself."

"And if you didn't?"

"He would tell Orihime about you and me."

Rukia sighed, "But that doesn't make any sense…"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter… now that's over and done with we can finally be together without worry."

Rukia's eyes held uncertainty as she turned her gaze to the mountains again, "I don't know if I can do that again Ichigo."

"What do you mean 'do that again'? Do you what again? We were going to break up with Renji and Orihime and then start our relationship together, just in time for college."

"I hadn't decided on what school I was going to attend."

Ichigo shrugged, the nonchalant gleam in his eyes gone, "We applied to the same so it doesn't really matter… now does it?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, it wouldn't but I applied to a few extra schools that ended up offering me more money than the ones that we applied to together."

"Did Renji apply to those schools as well?"

"Ichigo… I don't think that—"

"Just answer the damn question Rukia—did you or did you not apply to those schools with Renji?"

Rukia bit her lip softly, before sighing, "Yeah, I did.

Ichigo nodded, a lump forming quickly in his throat, "So you weren't going to break up with anytime soon were you?"

Rukia just slowly shook her head, "No… I wasn't."

"Who's it going to be Rukia? Me or him? How long are you going to keep this up? Loving two guys? When are you going to make your decision?"

Rukia shook her head, "I don't know I still love you both. Even though you decided to jeopardize my relationship with Renji due to a fucking bet." Rukia's eyes held up a patronizing gleam as she continued to talk, "As hard as it may seem to believe I do love you… and Renji."

Ichigo shook his head as if he was trying to dispel a horrible thought from his mind, "Rukia… he slept with another man! I would be more willing to fight for you if he had cheated on you with another girl but he didn't. Since he did this the choice, at least to me, is pretty obvious."

Rukia stared at Ichigo, her eyes brimming with tears, "You don't understand Ichigo… Renji and I have been together for close to four years now… and you and Orihime What? Less than a year? Renji has bee there for me in ways that you haven't even thought of. You can not honestly expect me to throw away four years over less than three months of surreptitious sex because if the tables were turned I wouldn't be demanding you throw away yours."

Ichigo threw his arms in obvious frustration, "You know what Rukia? Screw it, since you obviously have no idea who loves you more; don't talk to me until you have made your decision." He paused to collect himself, "And I hope for your sake it's me." Ichigo snarled at her and walked away leaving a very hurt yet determined Rukia behind.

* * *

Out of the shadows, she ran back to the condos all the evidence of her promiscuous activities gone. She finally got to her room with less than five minutes left before curfew she, being one of the "holders" of the prized door key, let herself in and walked to her room that she shared with, thankfully, no one; a big smirk on her face as she did so. That smirk was wiped clean, as she saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed. "Hitsugaya… what are you doing here? Aren't you going to get in trouble if you don't make it time for curfew?"

Hitsugaya flashed a piece of paper in front of her, "Not to worry… the chaperones know where I am, but lets not talk about me just yet—where have you been for the last two hours?"

Hinamori stood there, shock beyond anything as a believable excuse refused to find its way to the surface, "I was, um, I was, er, out."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "Really? I can tell from your attire that you haven't been curled up near any couch recently… I know that you were out, but where and with whom? And how come I wasn't invited?

It was Hinamori turn to roll her eyes, "Because I needed a girl's day out with my closest friends."

Hitsugaya nodded his head slightly, his bottom lip jutting out ever-so slightly, "I can understand and respect that—however, last time I checked… Kira wasn't a girl… and I didn't think that making out with your friends is something that you just do. Unless, of course, there's something I don't know about?"

The lingering question made Hinamori pale significantly, "What the hell are you talking about Hitsugaya Toshiro? I was with my girlfriends all—I haven't even seen Kira since we left for Colorado!"

Hitsugaya shook his head, his eyes showing nothing but contempt and malice for his girlfriend, "Okay for one you _have_ seen Kira since we've left; he sat right behind you on the bus—remember that? And two: pictures never lie."

Hitsugaya took out a manila folder and dropped it on the bed in front of them- some of the pictures slipping out in the process. Hinamori gasped: in those pictures were her and Kira in some not-so-compromising positions. Her gaze wavered from the pictures to her boyfriend's anguish ridden eyes.

Hitsugaya was the first to speak, "I thought I would want an explanation as to why you did this—but the longer I sit her and watch you open and close your mouth like a gaping fish—I'd rather not. We're done, don't try and talk to me."

Once Hinamori head those words, her worst nightmare became a reality; she jumped into action. "It was a mistake Hitsu… It was all a mistake. It was supposed to be one time and then…"

"It became a month or so ordeal?" Hitsugaya suggested, and then he snorted, "See I _might_ have bought that if you were willing to apologize for your actions, but you aren't. I'm leaving Hinamori—enjoy the rest of your trip."

Hinamori stood there in shock; shock that quickly turned to anger, "You can't do this to me! You just can't! You are a nobody without me; all of your friends will disown you if you breakup with me."

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori for a few seconds before bursting into an uproarious laughter, "You have got to be joking Hinamori! Is that your best shot at wanting me to stay? Again, I mean I would've at least _thought_ about my decision some more if you had shown some fucking remorse—guess that isn't going to happen now is it?"

Hinamori's bottom lip began quivering, "You can't do this to me Hitsu… you just can't, what will your friends think?"

Hitsugaya scoffed, the sound unfamiliar to Hinamori, "You can not be serious; you of all people should know that whatever people have to say doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

Hinamori stared past him; eyes drying up quickly as anger began to burn through her orbs, "This is about Karin isn't it? She's the one that has convinced you to break up with me hasn't she?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, "No, Karin has not made me do anything when it comes to this relationship—I came to this decision on my own. So;" He stood near the door with his hand lingering on the handle, "I guess this is the end Hinamori Momo." He closed the door softly and before he could get out of the hall, Hinamori's curses erupted inside the room.

Karin walked into the condo, her note from her father still in her grasp. She walked inside and began to take off her snowboarding boots, when she was Hitsugaya walking out of Hinamori's room. Her face became scrunched in confusion as he almost walked past her without a simple acknowledgement. "Hey Hitsu… what's eating you?"

Hitsugaya stopped at the door, his fingers grazing the gold-plated handle, "Karin… I need to speak with you… right now, if it's okay with you." Karin's gaze jumped from the back of Hitsugaya's head to her watch which showed that it was fifteen minutes after curfew, "I promise I'll get you back here before it's really late." He said, as if reading her mind, "If this issue wasn't a pressing matter then I would wait until tomorrow but it is, so the sooner I speak to you the better."

Karin's curiosity piqued, _What the hell does he need to talk to me about? _Karin nodded once to herself before opening her mouth, "Okay Hitsu... I'll hear you out."

Hitsugaya turned to her and closed the distance between them; his warm breath tickled her cheek as he took her hand and escorted her outside. Neither of them saw, however, the pair of prying ears and eyes that observed every part of their conversation.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally finished with this chapter! Wow it took me so long to update and I am so sorry about that! My computer was screwed up and I had no way of updating so I just wrote the story out (I have one more chapter before I'm done!). So I'll go ahead and post the second part of this chapter later this week and then I'll be posting the rest of the story in the next week or so.

Review!


End file.
